


More Than Meets the Eye

by westwingwolf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a plan for Chloe's future. Rewrite of Season 7 so knowledge of it is necessary. Towards the end the story will deviate to an AU. Rated M for mature themes but nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up: Kara Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote each "rewrite" chapter of this story shortly after each episode aired so they were fresh in my mind. For that reason knowledge of the events in each episode may be needed to understand the story.

Lex walked into the Metropolis alley that he had chosen to hold this meeting. No chance of being interrupted with his highly trained men placed at each of the block. The alley was also several blocks away from either LuthorCorp Towers or The Daily Planet. As expected his associate was waiting for him.

To his new underlings, Grant Gabriel would seem to be calm and in charge of his surroundings, but Lex had spent years identifying who really had controlled and who knew how to act as if they did. Gabriel was good at playing the take charge editor but it wouldn't get him anywhere in Lex's world.

Grant headed straight for Lex as soon as he approached. He held out his hand hoping it wasn't shaking as badly as his voice when he stated "It's good to see you again Le… Luthor… Mr. Luthor." Lex's hands remained in his pockets and stared at Grant letting the man know that just because Lex had asked for this meeting did not mean that he was in any way beholden to the man.

Grant dropped his hand. "Everything is done as you asked. I've given Ms. Lane a job and I've treated Ms. Sullivan like you requested. If I can ask, what exactly is your plan?"

Lex remained calm as he replied, "If I wanted you to know my plan, I would have informed you from beginning. Just keep doing as you are told."

Grant swallowed the lump in his throat and tried for an easy joking smile. "I know, but it's getting more difficult to favor Lane. Have you read any of her writing? It's complete nonsense. Half the time, I'm not even sure if she's used spell check. I don't know how long I keep up this charade of her talent."

Lex did sympathize with the man in this regard. He had never actually read any of Lois' writing samples. He preferred to think there was still good journalism in the world. However, he did have to suffer through another brunette. "Just do what I do. Keep telling her she's brilliant and you admire her thinking. She'll fall for it without question every time. And if you have trouble keeping a straight face, just remember that you wouldn't be at the Planet without me. And you wouldn't have that nice back account in the Caymans for when you retire."

"Okay, but I feel bad taking it out on Sullivan. She's much better in every way. And she'll never get out of the basement if I keep giving all of her shots to her cousin. Honestly, I don't want her to hate me because I'm hoping if things don't work out for her and Photo Boy, then I'll have a chance." Grant's imagination had taken him to a place where he and Chloe could get very close working late nights on assignments. All images stopped when he realized he had been pushed up against a brick wall and Luthor's hand was choking off his air supply.

Lex tightened his grip and didn't flinch when Grant's eyes widened from the pressure. "Stay away from Chloe. Don't worry about what will happen to her and how she will feel. That is where your job ends and mine begins. If you make one move toward her or act in difference to any way other than what I'm paying for, then you will be replaced." Lex didn't need to say what would happen to Grant after he would be replaced. The look in Lex's eyes and the bruises on Grant's neck said it all.

After Grant had been able to make a slight nod to show that he understood, Lex let him go. Grant fell to the ground since Lex was no longer holding him up and any courage that he had had disappeared the moment Lex grabbed him.

Lex turned and began walking away. Without looking back he added that he would call Grant with more instructions when the time was right. Lex smiled as he thought that given time, Chloe would be willing to team up with him again. And he wouldn't rest until their relationship was where it should have been by now.

As Grant made to stand back up and rubbed the soreness of his neck, he came to several conclusions. One was that he was going to be very careful not to invade Chloe Sullivan's personal space. Two was that for Chloe's boyfriend's sake, he hoped the boy stopped dating her soon. Finally was that whatever Luthor had planned, it was going to shake people up and Grant just hoped that he wouldn't be one of the unlucky bastards in the end.

TBC


	2. The Reason: Cure Rewrite

For years after initially having to push Chloe away in order to protect her from his father, Lex was finally getting the chance to rectify the situation.

Lex had always been able to make bad situations turn out right for him. After letting his true intention for getting the stones slip to Lana, he had gotten her trust back due to that spaceship. He never believed that he would learn Clark's secret through her. As much as Clark professed his love for her, the girl couldn't be trusted with shit. Lex knew Chloe was the one that Clark would spill his secrets to, but he would never be able to manipulate her as easily as he could Lana. He would never do that just to get Clark's secret. He wanted more than the secret. He wanted to hurt Clark. Lana was his best bet because Clark just didn't know how important Chloe was to him yet.

But Lex knew. He knew because he recognized her potential and necessity from their first meeting. Clark would lead a clueless life without her. And in order to hurt Clark more, the boy had to first realize how important Chloe was to him before Lex took her away. He knew Clark was ready after he had heard about how upset the boy had been when he thought Chloe had died.

Lana was his red herring. After Lex tortured and scared her within half her wits, which arguably weren't much to begin with, Clark would never let Lana out of his sight. He'd be too overprotective of her and leave Chloe vulnerable. It wouldn't take much. For years he'd been making comments about Clark's neglect to her. It was cruel and he hated himself for saying these things, but he reminded himself that the end result would be worth it and he had been speaking the truth. In the end, Clark would always drop Chloe for Lana.

Lex was sure that Lana knew Clark's secret by now. Her knowledge would no longer make Chloe special to Clark. Just one more check against Chloe to add to the list. That stupid editor was also doing his part.

And he'd learned that Jimmy and Chloe's relationship was over due to his new 'savior'. He was now very glad that he had made sure Jimmy was the photographer for Miss Corn Pageant 2007 or whatever stupid name that cow town came up with. He gave the man credit for having amazing taste in the beginning and being smarter than Clark, but he knew from the first meeting that the boy would never be worthy of his Chloe. That credit was obviously misplaced if the kid thought some mystery slut was better. Lex could be grateful for the break up and still hate the dopey camera boy at the same time.

All that was left was to build up Chloe's confusion about her power. Lex hated that she had to go through the same kind of testing that the others had to endure, but it was the only way to establish her powers. After the scientists had finished, he personally took her back to her apartment. He carefully placed her in her bed and lain down next to her. He held her close, breathing her scent and caressing her hair. He didn't want to leave but knew all his careful planning would be ruined if she woke up and found him in bed next to her.

Being the only one who knew exactly how her power worked, he knew she'd have to come to him sooner or later. The problem being that Chloe was stubborn so if he didn't force her hand, it would be much later. That was where Curtis Knox came in. He made sure his name was connected to Dr. Knox so that when Knox's help fell through, Chloe would go straight to the source.

The plan was that Knox wouldn't be able to fix Chloe and would even direct her to Lex and his scientists. In exchange Knox would receive a certifiable meteor mutant with the necessary parts for Knox's wife.

Lana would probably never believe that she was actually pregnant. Although not by Lex, she'd passed out due to a drug Lex had slipped in her champagne the night of the costume ball. He paid one of the waiters to do the dirty work. When she awoke, she fully believed she had made loved to Lex, but wasn't that keen on a repeat performance which was just fine with him.

Lex never intended for her to get pregnant, he just wanted to hold over Clark's head the thought that the love of his life had slept with his greatest enemy. However, when she did get pregnant and it turned out to be a peculiar pregnancy, Lex needed to marry her in order to have a chance to study the baby.

He had the waiter checked out. The guy was normal which meant that Lana was indeed the one thing she feared most, no matter what she said. Probably due to the effect of wearing her precious necklace for so many years. She had an increased amount of pheromones to attract men, and luckily he was immune due to the effects of the meteor shower on him. She certainly wasn't gifted with high brain power. No way would she have been able to steal that clone he had made and get away from him if he hadn't set up everything in the first place. All to lull her into both a false sense of thinking she could best him and to scare her enough to have Clark protect her. She didn't have a clue that he was the one feeding her all of the carefully chosen information and set her 'surveillance' of him. He was feeding breadcrumbs to the naive bird to make sure her and her stupid boy wonder would be led away from his intentions with Chloe.

Tests had also shown that the baby would never make it to term, and if Lana had tried to carry it to term, she would have certainly died. He didn't particularly care that she lived, but she needed to be around for his overall plan to work. He needed her to keep Clark's focus off Chloe and on to her. That's when he chose to end it for her. She'd probably thank him if she knew the truth. Well, actually, she'd never thank him. She'd secretly be glad but would call him evil in public. Like he cared.

So Knox would be given Lana if he just waited until Lex's plan was finished. But the damn man got impatient which was why Lex tried to stop him. When he had heard that Chloe was missing, he left the hospital and made sure Clark had all the necessary information to find Chloe. He desperately wanted to be the one to save her, but he knew that she would be weary if he made the first move. Chloe had to willingly come to him. She had to believe it was entirely her choice to seek him out. If she had any leeway, she would run and he'd never get another chance.

Luckily, everything worked out well in the end. Clark would be sure to tell Chloe that Lex had helped. He had also told Clark about the 10 million knowing Clark would ask Lana and she would lie and he would believe her, thus bringing them seemingly closer. Lana would do her best to make sure Clark believed her at all cost. She'd have a tighter grip on him, want him to talk to her more, and would push Chloe out of the way.

He had heard that Chloe had yelled at him in the DP offices. Told him that not everything in her life had to drop for him. She would want to make sure she had her own life. And when that time came, Lex was certain that she would want him to help her achieve that life. That she would be willing to share it with him.

TBC


	3. The Ring: Bizarro Rewrite

Lex had been updated on Chloe's condition as soon as he had made it back to his office. The one person in the world who truly meant everything to him and he couldn't be there with her.

He knew about her power. Knew that she would awake from her death-like coma soon after the doctors had called time of death. Yet none of that matter. She would still have to die first and he couldn't be there to hold her hand and calm her. He couldn't tell her that everything would be fine in a few minutes. He wasn't allowed to be the first person she saw when she awoke.

Somehow Lex knew that person would be Clark and he added this to the list of reasons to hate him. Clark would be Chloe's savior once again. He couldn't risk losing his plan if Clark questioned why he was at the hospital. But he was comforted by the fact that soon this would be one of Clark's last chances.

Lex didn't have any silly notions that he would become Chloe's white knight. That wasn't the life he wanted for them anyway. He wanted Chloe to be her own savior. He wanted back the Chloe who tried to take on his father. The one who only came to him because she knew he would be the perfect partner and not because she had to rely on someone else to fix her mess.

Lex admitted to himself that destroying her confidence in order to push her towards him was a farfetched scheme. However, he compared what he was doing to refurbishing a great home that had been destroyed by unappreciative freeloaders. He had to strip her bare of her crippling relationships in order for her to be repaired. He felt guilty that she didn't have a say in the beginning, but once she realized it was for the best, she would determine where to go from there. She would be in control of how she lived her life once it was ridden of those who never learned to love her like he did.

Some time after the summer she returned from the dead, she had lost that strong sense of self that had attracted him in the first place. He knew it wasn't really gone, just buried deep within, which is why he never stopped loving her. She just relied too much on Clark. Relied on him to the point that, in order to show her gratitude, she tried to help him with Lana. There were times when Lex liked to believe that she had tried to break up his and Lana's relationship because she wanted Lex for herself. Those thoughts helped him sleep at night and kept him going when all his plans looked to fail. But ultimately he knew the truth. Chloe's friendship was an amazing gift and she would do anything for those she loved.

He missed having that gift. Hated having to give it up for fear of what his father would do to her. He vividly remembered every moment they spent together at her safe house. Walking into her room, he looked over her carefully as she lay sleeping. She had every reason to be worried. Lionel still questioned whether she was truly dead. Her father was kept away from her in another city. She had no one to speak to other than Lex and the agents who weren't keen on conversation. Yet somehow she still managed to sleep peacefully. He would lightly touch her soft skin…and her hair. He noticed that half-awake smile when she saw him come in like…she didn't know if she was still in a dream. She was the only thing he was living for.

He stared at his promise ring. Everyone else in the world thought it was his wedding ring. He never bought a wedding ring to wear for Lana's sake. He had bought this ring three years ago during that summer when he started his plan. On the day he realized he would have to turn away from Chloe in order to protect her, he made a promise that he didn't vocalize to anyone. Not even her. He swore that he would come back to her and do whatever possible to have her fall in love with him. Since then he had kept the ring with him, allowed people to believe it was his wedding ring so that he could wear it proudly without question. In a way, it was his wedding band because he had not actually married Lana. No actual documents were signed and the priest had been a fake. This band symbolized his marriage to Chloe. He couldn't wait to have the actual ceremony so he would finally be able to give her the ring he bought for her that day. Inside both of the rings were the words "Love isn't love if you didn't hurt someone" inscribed in Greek.

When Chloe ditched Clark and once again became that person with the go-getting attitude…when she realized that being partners with Lex was far better than Clark's sidekick and cheerleader…when she recognized their intense passion, then that day would finally come.

TBC


	4. The Trick: Action Rewrite

Lex stared at the poor young man. He identified with him. Everyone still believed that he never remembered those lost weeks he had spent in Belle Reve. But he remembered everything. Problem was if he went spouting about Clark's powers, he would end up in the cell right next to this kid. He swore never to get trapped in this place again.

He knew Clark had powers but he wasn't sure to what extent. And he didn't know where those powers came from other than knowing it wasn't due to the meteor rocks. He did know that those seemed to be a source of weakness.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take down Clark until he knew all about his powers and how they worked. This knowledge would come as a bonus when Chloe came to the side where she belonged.

"I suppose you want your comic books back," said the latest member of the Clark Kent fan club.

"Keep them. You've been paid in full," Lex replied.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like I'll ever see you again," Lex walked out the cell slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to gather any information.

He best shot had been when Chloe moved in with Lois. However, he wasn't just attracted to the blonde because of her beauty. Everyone else may have been able to forget that he owned the Talon and not cared that hating him contradicted renting from him, but not her. She knew to set up voice scramblers the day she moved in.

Lois would never compare to her cousin. She would have never gotten that pass key if he hadn't practically hand delivered it to her. She played right into his scheme. He gave her the lead and told Gabriel to discourage her knowing she'd go against his wishes. Then he showed up just before she could find anything in his office. Not that she would. And she had the gall to proclaim that she was getting good at breaking and entering.

He'd spoken the truth about all those other reporters. Lois was just like them. A hack. But not Chloe. She inspired journalism as much as it inspired her.

Now, Lois would wonder if she led him to Lionel or if he had known all along, and she would never be able to reconcile either notion. She would never find the proof that he did which was why nothing would get published. That and the fact that he had Gabriel in his pocket.

People would probably be surprised to learn that as much as Lex enjoyed Warrior Angel when he was younger, he was also a fan of magic. Of which the most important factor is misdirection.

Lois was chasing a story that would lead her nowhere and would keep her from sniffing around his ultimate goal.

His father thought that Lana was behind his kidnapping. Might even believe that Lex had changed considering he did come to 'help' and wasn't the one who went overboard in killing Marilyn. Lex was grateful for that. Just one less mess that he would have to clean up later. Lionel would cover up his own dirty deeds. And now, Lionel didn't have shit to say like he did on that horrible day when Lex 'married' Lana. Everything Lex did on that day was for his plan. He had to get Lana to marry him if he ever was going to get her to become scared of him like she was now which meant he had to beat Dr. Langston to death. Now Lionel was the one who let his emotions get to him.

Lana thought that she was getting somewhere in her goals. She believed that she was actually as brilliant as he had told her. Never knowing for a second that he had put the whole thing in motion. That smugness would make her careless. Get her into more trouble.

Which led to Clark who was being mislead into thinking Lana was still in danger. Thanks in no small part to that crazy fan.

And the boy would never know that Lex sent him the intel that led to Lana's location. It didn't even surprise Lex that Clark and Lana still thought they were any safer at Oliver's place then they had been at the farm.

Even though Lex knew that for the time being Lana's presence was essential to the plan, he still wished that Clark could have been a few seconds late.

He had one incredible moment this week. His investigators had informed him of the conversation between Chloe and Clark. He was upset to learn that Chloe was still doing Clark's dirty work by helping his tramp cousin protect her identity after the trouble she caused. Even though he couldn't be upset about the break up. But apparently, Chloe would rather have a fictional life with a bald man than a real life dealing with the heartbreak of that idiot Jimmy. Soon her fantasy would be their reality.

TBC


	5. The Myth: Lara Rewrite

Chloe couldn't believe that Jimmy would ask about Kara in that excited tone right in front of her. They had only broken up a few weeks ago. He knew he had a point in keeping Kara's secret, but he had only known the girl for a few months. Nothing compared to how long he knew her. It didn't even compare to how long he knew Clark.

Chloe understood the need for lying, but when the lie hurt someone much more by keeping it then revealing it, that she couldn't fathom. And the truth was that Jimmy wasn't ready to understand about her power. How could she talk to him about it when she didn't fully understand it?

She knew she gave Clark a hard time. Told him again and again that he should be honest with Lana. But he knew more about his powers than she knew about hers. Maybe she was just justifying her actions.

She admitted that Clark had a point to keep secrets in the beginning. Jimmy wasn't ready to accept the truth just like Lana hadn't been before.

But did Jimmy really have to move on so quickly? Did their relationship mean nothing to him? Nothing to the point that he all ready had the next girl lined up. Asshole. She couldn't believe she had wasted time feeling sorry about their break up.

She called Lana a friend. Most of the reason being for Clark's sake and you couldn't live with someone without developing some kind of relationship. They weren't sisters, weren't even what could be called best friends. But Chloe did care and worry about Lana. Still there were some things she could never understand. Like how the girl could move on from a relationship so quickly. Made her wonder what exactly Lana's feelings were. They certainly didn't resemble what most people called love.

And Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew there was much more to the Isis Foundation than Lana let on. For one thing the brunette always was a horrible liar. One of Chloe's assets as a good reporter was her 'bullshit detector.' This quality was instinct and couldn't be taught, and no matter what Lois thought, her cousin didn't have it. Lois immediately considered everyone to be a liar and treated them as such. Until she thought they could be trusted, at that point she believed what they had to say. The problem was that most people gave a little bit of truth with lies, and if you branded everything they said as one or the other, then you missed the important information.

Chloe had done thorough research before she came to Isis. Part of which was obtaining a blueprint of the building. Experience had taught her that there was always more to the world than what people were willing to show. After her last escapade with someone who promised to help, she wanted to make sure the building wasn't hiding any secret mutant holding chambers. That was how she knew that there was a secret room built beyond the wall in Lana's office.

Lana's explanation that Clark would worry if she purposely met with the meteor infected was another lie. Trouble seemed to follow Lana everywhere, whether it involved Kryptonite or not. And Chloe had spent years actively seeking out these people for stories. Clark never made her stop all together. He was always more of a 'call if you need me' type of guy. Not that she didn't appreciate his help, she did. She just wished he'd be willing to stop the mess before it got out of hand and not after. More like his friend Oliver and the rest of that brood.

One piece of information that not many people knew about Chloe, beyond her father and Lex, was her fascination with mythology. Greek mythology was her favorite. She inherited the love from her father who given her the most reasonable alternate name of his favorite goddess Demeter.

During that summer in hiding, Chloe and Lex had stayed up nights discussing their favorite myths and debating the values of each story. Had Lex not offered to retell his favorite myth first, she never would have believed that it was the same as hers. She thought herself to be one of few who loved the tale of Persephone and Hades.

She had even told Lex about how when she was ten years old, she had asked her father if she was weird because she loved the story so much. Gabe had replied that it took a strong and loving woman to willingly be Hades' queen and there was no shame in sharing love with anyone.

She remembered the look on Lex's face when she told him. Even in these days when she found herself hating him, she couldn't forget how he stared into her eyes and looked as she has just given the answer to the mysteries of the universe. As much as it hurt to think about her time with Lex in light of everything that came after, that memory was enough for her imagination to create dreams where she could still be with him. She often wanted to forget about what became of their relationship and succumb to those dreams.

From her knowledge, she knew the Egyptian goddess Isis' most important title was "Queen of the Throne." Alternate titles included: "The Brilliant One in the Sky," "The One Who is All," and "Light-Giver of Heaven." Isis was also described as "she who knows the orphan."

Chloe knew Lana had probably chosen Isis because people would agree with the foundation's descriptions as "she who seeks justice for the poor people" and "she who seeks shelter for the weak people."

But if Lana had taken the time to choose a symbolic name, then she must have known about the other titles and taken them into her consideration. Chloe had no real proof of course, but she was pretty sure that Lana had stolen the Luthors' arrogance just as she had stolen their purple color scheme for her office. The difference being that Lex and Lionel had reason to be arrogant. They had earned the right to brag about their accomplishments because they had some. Lana was just beginning and had nothing to fall back on. She was taking a pretty conceited stand in an organization that was supposed to be about helping people. What was the likelihood that most people knew about Isis anyway? Lana had said it all when she proclaimed that "she was the foundation." What type of humanitarian would think like that?

Where was this need to repair the damage of Level 33.1 when Chloe had tried to convince Lana that it existed over a year ago? At that time Lana had insisted that she knew Lex better and knew he would never create something like this. Chloe actually knew Lex better than Lana ever could, and even with all the good she saw in Lex, she still deemed the project possible. Believing people were either all good or all bad was just being ignorant to human nature.

Chloe would keep Lana's secret for now if only not to worry Clark while he was dealing with his problems with Kara. But she would continue to investigate and when she had proof that Lana was indeed up to something, there would be a confrontation that Lana couldn't lie her way out of.

Lex was pleased in his dealings with Agent Carter. As far as any of the man's lackeys knew, Lex knew nothing of the crystal. And with that performance of trying to stop Carter from taking Kara, she might be stupid enough to let some details slip in his presence. Or Clark might be willing to ask Lex for more help from time to time. Either way if Clark mentioned any of it to Chloe, it should eventually give her cause to seek out his help.

The tranquilizer shot hadn't even hurt and didn't hold anything to knock him out anyway. He waited a while before sending the feed of Kara to Lana's bunker, giving Carter enough time to get back to Virginia. Better to let Lana think she had used her skills to hack back into his surveillance feed. Clark would listen to Lana about the knowledge of Kara being in the mansion before he would ever listen to Lex. Clark might even begin to wonder just how Lana came across this information, but he doubted that.

He tried to hold back his smile when Carter had said "angelic blonde saint." As far as the man knew, the words had been attributed to Kara. But for Lex, there was only one blonde that mattered. She might not be looking out for him any longer, but he still looked out for her.

Thanks to Kara's memories that had been transferred over a live feed, so it didn't matter if Clark destroyed the laboratory, Lex now knew more about Clark's history. He was an alien from a planet that was destroyed by a war. Lex guessed it was probably because of that alien who had possessed him over a year ago.

Lex believed that this Zor-El person had good taste in wanting Clark's blonde mother but he went about things the wrong way. Stealing her DNA so he could create a replica wasn't the answer. Lex would never want a clone of Chloe. He wanted and needed the real deal. Chloe's spirit and passion was unique and creating a fake to try and get that back would be tantamount to killing her. Something he could never do. He wouldn't kill her, and he wouldn't replace her with some inadequate wannabe whether it was a clone or an actual person. He would do everything to be with her and once he was, he would treat her as the equal she always was to him.

He had learned from his father how not to treat the woman he loved. He knew his father never loved his mother, he saw her as a prize. From Lionel he knew exactly how to treat Lana. Treat her as nothing because she is nothing. The difference was his mother was something. His mother should have been treated with the affection Lionel had shown Martha Kent. Lex would give Chloe the love she deserved, and he would give their children the love that his father had never shown him and squandered on Clark.

Lex would prove himself to be better than his father because he knew love had to be given to the people who were worthy of it.

TBC


	6. The Date: Wrath Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some things in this episode that I did like, but unfortunately did not fit with this story so they had to be reworked.

Lana liked to think she understood the ideal of necessary evil. She knew nothing. If she did, then that fear of evil would not have scared her. When Chloe had boiled down the myth of Isis to make it appeal to the lowest common denominator, she separated black and white once again in order to get her point across to Lana. It confirmed her suspicions that Lana knew nothing of Isis' importance. Chloe told Lana about Isis being the goddess of the underworld knowing that Lana would equate it to the devil. The hope was that Lana's simple mind would then be threatened enough not to carry on with this vengeance and risk hurting Clark. Lana's mind could never comprehend the notion that the underworld was the place where people were judged before deciding how they would spend the eternity in the afterlife. Tree, pretty. Fire, bad. This was the extent of Lana's thought process.

The willingness to fight by any means necessary for the people you love is a noble quality. However, it only means something if you really are out to help others and not for your own revenge. Chloe knew that Lana was putting herself before Clark. Even after Clark had told her to stop, she refused. Her pain was the only thing that mattered. Another factor is in the risk that people will think wrong of you. Chloe had teamed with Lionel thinking that she could undercut his obsession with Clark. She knew the risk that Clark would end up hating her but she went through it anyway. And she would do it again. Lana, no matter what she claimed, was scared by the idea that Clark would think wrong of her. Lana could scream that she had multiple facets of a personality, but ultimately the truth was that she wanted everyone to love her and she had to maintain her perfection in everyone's eyes.

The only question that Chloe had about Lana's operation was how easily she had accomplished everything. She knew that Lana had the money, but that didn't explain her sudden expertise in computer technology. This was the same girl who could only type ten words per minute, if that.

The answer had come in the technology itself. To someone who thought in terms of 'bigger is better,' the system looked advanced. But when Chloe had shut the operation down, she quickly realized that the set up was fairly easy, a simple connection from the computer hub into Lex's security system. In fact, the set up was linked directly into the security feed as if it was just another monitor station. There was absolutely no evidence of hacking. That explained why Lana had gotten into the system easily but it didn't explain how Lex would have never caught on to the fact that someone was watching him.

Unless he knew and didn't care.

* * * * * * * * * * *

As necessary evils go, kissing Lana topped the list. He believed in any means necessary to make both Clark and Lana think that he was still after her, but sometimes he still felt that he had gone a step too far. He hoped Chloe would understand. Better yet he hoped that she would for the most part ignore it except to suggest that she help replace each horrible memory with a hundred more passionate ones.  
When he spoke to Clark about passion, every word was an encoded gloat that Chloe had more passion for Lex than she had in admiration for Clark. He had seen the fire in her eyes each time she spoke to him whether in their early banter or in latter hatred. After all, hate is not the opposite love, indifference is. And no matter how many months the two of them spent not speaking, Chloe always looked at him as if the last time they spoke had stayed with her. Just the same as it was for him.

He was ashamed that the speech he had meant for Chloe had to be wasted on Lana. Chloe was the one who was just like him. She was the one who truly understood what it meant to be willing to do what had to be done for the ones that she loved. If she didn't, then why would he be trying everything in his power to make her see what horrible people Clark, Lana, and Lois are. Chloe would see that everything he'd done was for her. To restore her to her rightful place. And to open up that chance for their love that at one time had to be abandoned. He had to get that back for them. This was the only way. Chloe would understand that this was about regaining their love. Lana would think he was unworthy of her perfection, and never admit that she found a possessive love to be exciting because it wasn't the hearts and flowers type that fairytales were made of.

But Lana needed to be told that she was intelligent and willing to embrace a dark nature because she thought that was the only way to get what she wanted. She was out for revenge and once she had it, all darkness would evaporate and she would be restored to the pedestal she owned. Never once thinking of the consequences of such actions because she never had to deal with them before.

When he had placed that meteor rock on Clark's farm, he had just wanted to toy with him. Cause him a little pain for the pure fun of it. He had never considered the thought of power transference. But it was a nice tidbit to keep in mind for a later date.

Lana's breaking in to steal his hard drive for project Scion had been planned, which was why nothing important was on the drive anyway. But it did its job and offered Lane another goose to chase. It also kept Grant uncertain of the actual role he was playing in Lex's plans.

Lana's pretend surveillance of him was over. Chloe had destroyed it. By now she had figured his part in it which meant she would be coming to speak to him soon. He was ready. It was time to start the phase in his plan in which she would begin to trust him.

5-18-05. His password. The date of the last meteor shower. The day he had to be his most hateful towards her. He had to push her completely away in order to assure that she would come back to just him. Over that year, he had come to the conclusion that Chloe wouldn't be able to have a relationship with him and maintain a friendship with Clark. Clark would never accept it, and honestly Lex wouldn't accept their friendship either. Not for his own sake, but for Chloe's. He saw how Chloe was beginning to lose her true self then and knew she would continue to over the years. All because of Clark, unless he put a stop to it. The day of the latest meteor shower became the all or nothing point. Once he pushed her with that anger, he knew the risk that she might not come back from siding with Clark. But he had to take that risk. For her. For their love. That date had been his reminder that no matter how hopeless things got, he couldn't go back.

Only now, he was able to let Lana know the password because he didn't need it anymore. All of his plans were working to his goal and soon Chloe would be aware of what he had done. Up to this point, she had not been much of a player in the game. But she was going to get control. He wouldn't make the final decision for her. She had to be the one to make it. And all of his hopes were on the belief he had made the right choice that day.

TBC


	7. The Strategy: Blue Rewrite

Lex slowly pulled the pool stick back and pushed forward in a smooth, quick motion to hit the cue ball. He watched as the orange striped thirteen ball rolled then dropped into the corner pocket. He was an excellent player and didn't need to practice for the anticipated game with Grant this afternoon, but pool always kept his body relaxed and his mind thinking. His preferred method of strategy planning was done while playing billiards.

It was at this table that he had planned everything to make Chloe see her true self. Ironically, it was also here that he said one of the most hateful statements he ever made to her. But it was true. At that time she hadn't really had a boyfriend. If she had made any acknowledgement that she was hoping he could have been the lucky guy, he would have stopped his plan and switched gears. He would have reached for her, picked her up, spread her down on the green felt, and not left the room for several hours. He often imagined that scenario when he believed certain strategies didn't need his full attention.

He didn't have much to say when he would meet with Grant later. He just needed to keep the idiot on track. The bulk of Grant's part in the plan was done. Grant Gabriel was a John Doe suffering from amnesia, an easy pawn for Lex's scheme. Lex did feel guilty for using Julian's identity in his plan, but if his brother had lived the kind of life Lex had endured, he would probably understand.

Together Clark and Lionel had given Chloe a place in Lex's life. They had also managed to keep her away from him. Grant was going to help get her back, and torturing Lionel with the thought that his prized son was back from the dead was a bonus to all that Lex had suffered.

Amnesiac John Doe was reborn Grant Gabriel. 'Grant' for the life he had been given and 'Gabriel' as a tie to the importance this plan had for Chloe. After which he had been placed at the Daily Planet. It was only a few weeks ago that Lex had gone to him and told him that when he 'found' Grant, he knew the boy was his brother. He kept the secret from him in order to protect him from Lionel, but now was the time to let him in on everything. The poor sap believed every word about Lionel giving him up for adoption and would kill him if word had gotten out that he was alive. In a way Lex was melding Julian's story with Lucas'. He made a mental note to give his half-brother a call and make sure he hadn't blown another month's allowance in a poker game.

Since the strategy for this meeting didn't have his full attention, Lex let his mind wonder to him and Chloe on the pool table. The feel of her wasn't quite as strong in his imagination but her voicing his name was loud…and frustrated.

He opened his eyes to find Chloe standing in front of him with a mixed looked in her eyes. There was curiosity but also a sense that she knew exactly what he had been thinking. Still wrapped up in the emotions from his vision, he made a move to reach out for her. Thankfully his mind picked up that he was back in the real world, and he saved it by offering his hand out for her to shake in welcome. She refused.

He turned back towards the pool table and walked around to the other side to keep it between them. He didn't want distance himself from her; he just needed to at that moment. "I wasn't aware that LuthorCorp had done anything horrible this week to warrant an interview Chloe."

Intrigued that Lex would take the inferior stance and back away, Chloe moved to stand on the other side of the table and faced Lex. "I'm not here for an interview, Lex, but you have done something that caught my attention. However, no need to worry. I'm not writing about anything concerning you…yet."

"I'm surprised. I would have figured that no matter the circumstances, you would have jumped at the chance. After all, lately I've seen a lot more bylines with Lois' name than yours." He pretended that he needed to be behind the table to make a shot.

"You can't goad me into feeling bad for Lois' success. And I'm not going to forget what I have to say to you."

Still leaning over the table, Lex looked up at her with a smile. "I have no attention in stopping you. Frankly, I'm appalled by what the Planet considers reporting these days. I've had much fonder times reading from the Torch." He completed his shot of the nine ball into the pocket right in front where Chloe was standing.

"Is that your idea of a compliment and do you expect my thanks?"

"No, to both questions. I think you had much more… life in your days at the Torch. You were definitely fighting for something in those days. Fighting for the answers. But now…now it feels like you are just trying to explain things that don't have any plausible reasons. At least no human reasoning. When did that change?"

"I'm the same type of reporter I've always been."

"I don't believe that. I think you're trying to make yourself believe it, but it's just not true. Torch Chloe had drive and passion. Nothing could stop her from getting the story. Planet Chloe will sit back and let some third rate hack take what's rightfully hers."

"Lois is not a hack. She has…" She answered immediately. Knowing her cousin didn't possess many positive reporting skills, but needing to finish her argument she finished with Lois' only honest quality "tenacity."

Lex couldn't stop his laughter at Chloe's obvious inability to find praise in Lois' journalism. "Interesting, I never actually named Lois as the reason for the Planet's problems."

Chloe was annoyed with Lex's stalling tactics and she wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face. "Like I said, I'm not here to talk about Lois. I'm here…"

"Are you sure? Because I think it would be quite interesting news that the Planet's newest reporter was both hired by and is currently dating the new editor."

"How did you…" If Lex knew then it was only a matter of when Lois' was ruined.

"Chloe, you know me better than that to even ask that question."

"I guess this means you won't be saying anything until it works best for you." Lois had better not go against Chloe's advice. Stopping the relationship now was the only way to ensure that when Lex revealed all, the damage wouldn't be as bad as it could be.

"I'm nothing if not an opportunist."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I've all ready spoken to Lois and she's ending it. She's not going to risk her career."

"You have that much faith in your cousin." Just a little bit of doubt in her mind is all he needed to make this work.

"Yes, Lex. I realize it's a foreign concept to you, but some people can still trust others as long as they've earned it."

"Actually, there are a few people who for the most part I still believe when they tell me something." He eyes didn't stray from her as he went back to the billiards.

His eyes seemed so sincere when he looked to her that she had trouble making her next comment. "Good. I'm glad not all hope is lost for you."

"For your sake, I hope Lois does adhere to your advice. She has easily been given a lot of opportunities that you deserved and never got. I'd hate to think she wasted your life on some unworthy guy." Just something to make Chloe put more thought into what must have all ready been there.

"Lois has earned…"

"Of course she has. Let's get to the point of why you made this rare visit."

"When I disconnected Lana's surveillance operation, I noticed something interesting about the installation."

"Thank you for doing that by the way. Saved me a lot of trouble."

"I bet."

"I'm serious. Made me feel good to know you cared enough about my privacy."

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't want it to fuel Lana's need for revenge anymore than it all ready has." She wasn't quite able to look in him in the eye because she had partially done it for him. For his privacy. But she could almost make herself believe it was for Lana. That spying on Lex gave him just as much right to spy on them.

"For the sake of expediency, I won't voice my repudiation to your claims."

"Believe what you want Lex. It doesn't change the fact that you knew all along Lana was watching you."

"I won't deny that."

She wondered why he didn't even try at least. "But you didn't do anything to stop her?"

"I figured let Lana think she was prying into my life. She won't find anything. And if she's busy thinking that she all ready knows what I know, then she won't go out on her own and put herself in anymore danger. Like supervising a child as she builds a camp fire. I thought she couldn't really harm me anyway."

"That didn't work out too well last week."

"No, I didn't expect that Lana would get a temporary meteor infection. I was quite lucky Clark showed when he did and was able to stop her. Is she experiencing any ill effects? If so, my scientists can help her." He hoped that was subtle enough for Chloe to not call him out on trying to push her, but still remember him when she needed help.

She let out a short burst of soft laughter. "You expect me to believe that you still care for her. After all this time, I still know that Lana was only an excuse to hurt Clark."

"You're right. I won't deny it anymore. I never cared for Lana. Surprised that I'm willing to admit it?" It was very freeing to tell Chloe the truth. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because that lie was going to kill him if had to let her think for one more second that he loved the small town princess.

"Yes actually."

"Not like it matters anyway. Clark will still think I'm out to steal his precious Lana from him. He'll do whatever he can to protect her from me." That's why he wasn't worried revealing what he needed to Chloe. No matter what he said, Clark wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't think that Chloe made everything up, but he would claim everything said today was a lie to confuse him. To make him think that Lex was using Chloe to get Clark away from Lana. Lex would be grateful when this whole convoluted mess was done. He and Chloe would celebrate by not leaving the bedroom for a week. He might even persuade her to go a month.

"What are you after? Do you still want to hurt Clark? He's never going to let what you've done affect him. He's stronger than that."

"Why does everything have to be about Clark? Or Lana? Or hell even Lois? Do you honestly think I still give a damn about those people? About what they think of me?" What had this town done to her to make her think that she couldn't be first in someone's mind?

"Then tell me what it is you want."

"So you can be prepared to stop me? I don't think you'd even believe me." She wouldn't yet, but he'd make her.

"Try me." She thought she'd seen enough of the damage Lex had done not to be surprised anymore.

"You remember those nature shows we used to watch together?"

Well that through her for a loop. She couldn't believe Lex still thought about their time. "Yes," she answered unsure of where this was leading.

"My favorite was the one about the wolves in Yellowstone. They had ruled in the valley for years and of course were careful of who could join. There was that one black wolf that tried to mate with the alpha pair's daughter, but he kept being pushed away no matter how much the young female wanted him. Do you remember what happened?"

"That was years ago Lex. You can't expect me to remember every detail about everything we watched." She did remember. She remembered how he felt as they huddled together on her small sofa.

"The alpha pair eventually died off, the pack fought and lost their land and several members to another pack. That black wolf was needed to reinvigorate the ruined pack. He became the leader, claimed his mate and eventually brought them back to their homeland."

"What do you expect me to get from this tale? You don't care about Lana so she obviously can't be this female wolf in your scenario."

"No. Lana has nothing to do with this. Lana could never be compared to a wolf. She's more like a horse. Universally considered to be beautiful, but lacking any real sense of self. Can be trained to do whatever trick the owner would want. And willing to let just about any steed mount her."

Chloe stared him down. "I don't want to listen to you speak of her this way."

"But you can't deny that what I said wasn't spot on." He challenged her with his eyes.

Chloe back away from the table. "And you are one to talk? With the many women you've bedded over the years?"

"The difference is I've never imagined myself to be in love with any of those women. Never fooled them into thinking they had my love."

"Not even Helen or Lana?" She didn't buy it.

"I never slept with either of them." His tone was simple and to the point.

"You expect me to believe that? You got Lana pregnant!" There was no way he could get away with that lie.

"I won't deny that Lana was indeed pregnant last year."

She couldn't believe that he expected her to think he hadn't been half the cause of that pregnancy. "I still don't believe you."

"Ask Lana about the pregnancy." He knew Lana hadn't told anyone about what she believed to be a false pregnancy. Maybe she got more sympathy out of people thinking she had lost a child. Maybe she just didn't want people to think she was stupid enough to fall for synthetic hormones. Maybe she even knew she really was pregnant and didn't want to think about the fact that she was going to have a mutant child.

"This is stupid. I'm not going to hurt Lana by bringing up painful memories just to play in one of your twisted games."

"Think about it Chloe. Does Lana really seem all that hurt to you? Does she act like a grieving mother?" Just a little bit of suspicion is all he needed to give her.

"People grieve in different ways." Her tone didn't convey that she believed what she was saying. Lana didn't seem to be affected by the ordeal in ways most mothers were. There didn't seem to be any lingering sadness.

"Then what about me. Knowing what you know about me. I told you how much I wanted a family. Do you believe that I would be able to easily get over the loss of my child? Doesn't it make more sense that I knew all along the child wasn't mine? Wouldn't I know that for sure if I never had sex with Lana?"

She did know that Lex wanted a family, and had he lost a child he would have been more upset. It was the reason she wondered why he never seemed torn up about the loss. But this couldn't make sense. "You are just trying to screw with me. Make me doubt Lana."

"Why would I do that?" His question was leading. He wanted her to know exactly what he was doing.

"To make me question Lana. To separate me from her." Why? ...Why would he volunteer all of this information? It made no sense. Lex kept his plans to himself. He did his best to keep Chloe out of them.

"And if I separated you from her would it make any difference to what happens to Lana?" Come on Chloe; just make the connection he thought.

"Of course not! She would…would…still have Clark." His questions were frustrating her. She couldn't figure out his purpose. Of course Lana would have Clark. She'd always have Clark.

"And what would happen to you?" Deep down she knew the answer, he just needed her to admit it to herself.

"What are you getting at?"

"What would happen to you if Lana and you fought and she turned to Clark?"

"I would be fine. Clark would understand." She hoped Clark would understand. Though she wouldn't bet her life on it.

The thought must have played out across her face because Lex was snide when he answered, "Since you are certain, then I guess there is nothing more we have to say to each other now."

She took a few moments to pull herself together. So many thoughts were trying to make it to the forefront of her mind. She didn't trust herself to walk and not falter. When she was ready, she made for the exit. Lex's hand stopped her just as she opened the door.

He stood in between her and the door and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were the most honest she had ever seen them. More than when he admitted that what he wanted most from Lionel was his love. "Chloe, the point of my story was that the woman I'm interested in has all of the best qualities of a wolf. Her intelligence allows her to think of the perfect strategy for catching prey. She shows extreme loyalty to her pack. She's careful with her love but when she finds the right mate, she loves him passionately. And like that black wolf, I hope all of my waiting will pay off. I hope she'll be willing to let me into her life."

For the first time in all of their encounters, Chloe didn't have a comeback. She just stood there staring into his eyes, looking for any signs of a trick, finding none she walked out the door. She couldn't stay there anymore. She had to think. Had to get everything straight in her head. Know her facts, and then she would take the best course of action.

As much as Lex would have wanted her to fall into his arms, he knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't entirely disappointed when Chloe left. For a moment, he thought he saw some acceptance in her eyes. He knew she would have to think about everything he said. Would investigate first before coming to Clark with any thought about Lex's plans. And when that time came, Lex hoped Clark wouldn't disappoint.

TBC


	8. The Surprise: Gemini Rewrite

Chloe was in that state where life surprises you and doesn't at the same time. Grant had finally given her an assignment that didn't require sitting in coma-inducing city meetings or finding a new way to make dog shows exciting.

The down side was that she was damn sure her new interview had nothing to do with her reporting skills and everything to do with the fact that the subject finally realized she was the key to getting what he wanted. At least she wouldn't have to watch as Lois once again got offered something that she didn't deserve.

Damn Lex for knowing that she wasn't pleased with her cousin's success. Chloe hadn't felt guilty about begrudging Lois because any sane person would have reacted the same way if he or she was passed over in favor of an ignorant upstart. She loved her cousin but journalism hadn't proven to be her forte. Chloe would be the first person to congratulate her cousin's achievements…when she deserved it. And no matter what Lois said about Grant, Chloe was almost certain he hired her to get into her bed. For Lois' own sake, Chloe hoped she kept her word and stayed professional with Grant.

But Chloe was determined not to give into Lex. And she was nowhere as naïve as Lana. She wouldn't fall for his 'You are my world' routine. He wouldn't get any information about Clark from her.

This interview would be strictly professional. None of their personal business would get in the way. And it wouldn't be a puff piece. Chloe had gathered plenty facts about Lex's business over the years. Information that she hadn't even shared with Clark because it had nothing to do with 33.1, but Lex still wouldn't want in to be known. The story she had planned wouldn't destroy his business but it wouldn't increase LuthorCorp stock either. If Lex expected to gain anything from this meeting, all he'd get from her was a headache.

Looking at her watch, she realized that Lex was probably waiting in Grant's office. She didn't have to be completely professional. Lex deserved to squirm a bit. Though he'd never admit to that action.

She was standing in front of the elevator when she heard the 'ding' of the bell. Her face was a mixture of surprise and annoyance when she saw the sole occupant.

"I thought the plan was to meet in my editor's office," she said.

"I wanted to be a gentleman and escort the lovely lady whose company I will be honored with for the next hour," Lex finished with a slight smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes and entered the elevator. She quickly punched the correct the number. "If you think flattery will get you a better story, you'll be disappointed."

"The thought never occurred to me. I know you are better than other reporters who swoon at the mere thought that everything they write is gold. I was just being honest. Any extra second I have with you is a pleasure." His eyes appeared so earnest that Chloe didn't have the heart to answer with a snide comeback.

She stayed quiet and hoped that the ride ended quickly. Time alone with Lex proved more difficult. Truth being that she was pleased by his compliment. She'd never be happier in her life to see Grant. She might even hug him if she didn't want to keep professional in front of Lex. Lex would probably quip that he deserved a hug as well since he was the reason she had the interview. She'd probably give in. She could feel his arms around her. His breath on her hair. The smell of his neck. Everything felt so real. Even his voice in her ear. Calling her name. Panicked. Why would he be panicked when all seemed right with the world?

That's when Chloe's imagination faded back into real life. Except she could still feel Lex's arms around her. Supporting her. "What happened?"

"The elevator stopped between floors and lurched. We sort of caught each other, and then your mind decided it wanted to be somewhere else. Were you happy in the other place?" Lex moved some hair out of her face so he could her better.

"What? Why would you ask that?" In the back of her mind, Chloe realized that she was still in Lex's arms but she decided not to back off if he wasn't going to bother to let her go.

"Well, you were smiling and it took five minutes before I got you back." If anything his arms were getting tighter around her.

"It did not."

"At first, I was content to leave you be, but then I started to worry you were in some kind of coma." She couldn't tell if he was sincere. He seemed worried before.

"That's crazy. And why aren't we moving?"

"I told you. We're stuck between floors."

"Then why didn't you call anyone?" That was the first thing sane people did in these situations. Not hold on to their companions for dear life.

"Because you won't let me go." That was when Chloe noticed that Lex was pushed into a corner with her arms around him and blocking any movement he could have made.

"Oh. Sorry." She removed her arms from around his back and put them on either side of him to push up. Her effort to move was hampered some because he refused to let go of her waist. After she stared down at him, he gave her a sexy smile and then helped lift her off him. While he was gentle, he wasn't exactly careful where he put his hands. To Lex's credit, if she had been in the same situation with Jimmy, his hands would have gone right to her breasts no matter how madly in love he claimed to be with Kara. However, Lex's touch slid from her waist to the bottom of her breasts as they both straighten themselves. Then he was slow about pulling his hands back so he could caress her skin. When she looked up, he was smirking. Not bothering to insult either of their intelligence with a sheepish grin. If he had winked at her, she would have slapped him. As it was, she tried to give him a dirty look while holding back a smile of her own.

She opened the phone compartment and asked for help. No answer. She handed the phone to Lex who dutifully barked his name and ordered assistance. Still no answer.

"I'd make a comment about this paper not being ship shape, but considering who they let report, I guess you'd know that already," Lex said as he put back the phone.

"Would you quit questioning my cousin's career?" Chloe snapped.

"Like you haven't questioned it yourself." Lex stared at her. Sure it was a childish retort but that didn't make it false.

"Let's drop it. I'm sick of worrying about what Lois' career means for me."

"Fair enough."

Chloe checked her cell phone but there was no signal. "Is your cell working?"

Lex pulled it out of his pocket and shook his head. Noticing her look of disbelief he handed the phone to her. She glanced at it, made a sound of frustration, and gave it back to him.

Sitting down in the opposite corner, she said, "I can't believe we're trapped on an elevator. It's not like my life wasn't enough of a soap opera."

Lex let out a small laugh in agreement. "Next thing you know I'll be cloning people."

"No, even you have some integrity."

"Thanks." He leaned himself on the opposite wall and folded his arms.

"Figures the one time I'm trapped is with you so I can't even call…," she stopped and hoped he wouldn't press the issue.

But she knew better than to do that. "Call who? Clark? He does have a penchant for appearing when one is in danger, even if there is no human possibility of him knowing where and how to save someone." He looked at her pointedly.

Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew that Lex had some inkling about Clark's true nature. A person would be foolish to expect that Lex could have as many run-ins with Clark and not pick up something. She tried to warn Clark, but he seemed to think that as long as someone didn't come up to him screaming 'You're an alien!" and jamming kryptonite down his throat, then he would be fine.

However, Lex wasn't that kind of person. If he knew something, he'd keep that knowledge to himself until he found the best time to use it. It was just a matter of when and what part she would play in this ordeal. Until then she wouldn't let Lex see that his comments fazed her.

But she wouldn't ignore him completely. "Better to constantly be the hero than the villain."

"You're smarter then that." Lex finally sat down all the way so that he was eye level to her.

"Then what?"

"To believe that dribble that Clark and Lana are always spouting." He needed to get her away from them if really she was starting to believe everything they said.

"So you don't think it's right to be a good person?" She knew that's not what he thought; at least she thought she remembered a Lex who wanted to be good.

"That's not what you meant. You meant that I've done wrong. That I'm the villain."

"You expect me to be grateful to you?" She wouldn't fall at his feet even if he rescued her as many times as Clark had. That wasn't what she needed to prove someone loved her. But it wasn't like Lex even proved to be decent to her in the past few years. What unnerved her was that she was still attracted to him after everything.

"I expect you to know that there isn't right and wrong, just what one person believes and what the other believes." He was right and she knew it. People don't set out to harm others while thinking they are wrong. History was filled with wars where both sides had claims to believe their side was right.

Still, even logic couldn't change her emotions. "Well, what I believe is that you had no right to bring my mother into your sick games with Clark."

"You're right." She looked at him disbelieving she had heard correctly, so he continued. "Of all the things I wish I didn't have to do over the last few years, taking advantage of your mother was high on the list. But I don't regret it."

"How could you…"

Before she could finish, he stated, "I had my reasons for testing every person who was infected by the meteor rocks. But it was never my intention to harm you or your mother. I knew that neither of you would become a threat. I planned to restore her back to complete health before she disappeared."

She couldn't completely hate him. He had given her back her mother if even for a small time. She couldn't have done that with all her visits. Clark's powers hadn't brought her back. Even Oliver's money hadn't found the same cure that Lex had. She remembered how much she would have done anything to keep her mother. She was even willing to beg Lex for help. Yet, for all that he had done, for any reason he gave, that didn't erase the hurt that she felt. "That makes perfect sense. I'm surprise I don't believe that. What with you threatening to ruin my career and all?"

"I do have a public reputation to uphold, not to mention that the world isn't ready to understand all the work I've been doing. Plus you got to admit that you wanted me to kiss you and more that night." He hoped injecting humor into the conversation would ease the tension.

Apparently it hadn't with her catty response, "Nothing like intimidation to turn a person on."

He wasn't going to let her think that she could hide her true feelings with a smile or a snarky comment. He wasn't Clark. "You can tell yourself whatever you want but that doesn't change the fact that I have genuine feelings for you. And it doesn't hide that you have them for me."

Something had to change. Even if it was just her position, so she stood up. Lex didn't know how she felt. How could he when she didn't even fully know. So she relied on a half-truth. "I want nothing to do with you. And I'll continue to feel that way as long as you interfere in my life!" She stared down at him just long enough to let him see that she wouldn't back down. Then she turned her back on him because if she didn't see him then maybe she wouldn't miss the feel of his arms from before.

If she had been watching, she would have seen realization finally dawn on Lex's face. For years, he done everything he could to make her see that she needed him without coming out and saying it. But now he had. And she rejected him. Nothing he could do would change her mind if she didn't change it for herself. "I'll leave you alone as soon as I've repaired the damage I've done to you." She didn't turn around. Probably didn't believe him, but she needed to know his next promise was honest. "Just believe me when I tell you that all I'll be doing is making sure that Grant is replaced. Everything after that is all you." As if on cue, the elevator started to move again.

She hadn't expected Lex's last comment. Suddenly the last few months became clear. She turned to face him. "You hired Grant?"

"You're surprised?"

"I thought if you wanted control of the Planet you would have just bought it, not bother with a puppet. I figured Grant just had a thing for Lois."

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel any better, he actually thought you were more gifted than Lois. Of course, it doesn't take a genius to see just how amazing you are. I hope I have the chance to witness more from you in the future. Even if it's from farther away then I anticipated." Before she had a chance to reply, the doors had opened and Lex had walked away.

For once in her life, Chloe believed every word that Lex had said. Once everything was back as it should be, he would leave her alone. And that state of being surprised and not was with her again when she acknowledge that this wasn't what she wanted.

TBC


	9. The Change: Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a rewrite of any episode but a chapter I added to fill out the story.

Chloe had gotten her wits together enough to tell Lex off, only to find out through Grant that the interview wasn't going to happen. She stayed long enough only to let Grant know that Lex had informed her of their association and she would be taking the weekend off while she decided how to handle this knowledge. Chloe had spent that time formulating everything she wanted to say to Lex about once again screwing with her career. She had also gone through several elaborate methods of torture. One involved using extra strength Rogaine on him just so she could pull out his newly grown hair.

She mentally kicked herself for not being able to react faster when she learned that Lex had hired Grant. Her initial reaction to Lex's revelation was truthful. She thought that if Lex wanted control over what was written about him, he would have just bought the paper. So that must not have been the case. He had to know that even with Grant in his pocket, Chloe would have made sure her story was solid and some paper would have printed it.

So it wasn't about him. It was about her. Her writing. If he wanted her, did he expect her to quit her job and rely solely on him? No, he knew she wasn't that woman. If he liked her, then he had to respect the fact that she didn't rely on a guy to make her who she was. So why did he have to try to ruin her career?

It was bad enough that she was censoring herself for Clark's sake. Lex had been right in that her writing had suffered since her Torch days. She knew that, but she had a duty to Clark. She had to help him with each week's crisis and then she had to make sure no important knowledge that could hurt him got into the paper. She passed over countless stories that she never would have ignored a few years ago. And until recently any normal coverage that she had done for the paper had not been given her expert skills. She was doing what she needed to keep the job she had, not get the one she wanted.

More than anything, she was scared to know that Lex had so much power in her life without her being aware. Made her wonder what else he had planned for her. Would she be able to stop him before he went too far?

The following Monday, she entered the Daily Planet to find everyone on edge. As soon as she had reached her desk, Lois appeared. "The bosses at TransNational Enterprises were busy all this weekend. Grant's been fired and a new editor has already been brought in. Rumor is that he'll be making changes in every department."

"Well, at least you'll be able to date Grant now without any complications," Chloe said as she sat at her desk.

"No. We broke up last ni…um, weeks ago. There's no reason now. Besides he's probably going to move on and find a new paper." Lois turned back to her computer and avoided eye contact with Chloe.

However, she hadn't fooled her cousin. "You didn't break up with him until last night?"

"No!...Yes, okay, I know you were worried, but I could handle myself. It's not like it matters now." She did her best to look busy so the subject could be dropped.

"That's not the point. It could've mattered. Just because everything miraculously worked out doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. Damn it Lois, people work hard to get the job you have and you nearly blew it on some guy." Chloe raised her voice at the end.

"He could have been the guy!" Lois shouted back matching Chloe's tone.

Chloe scoffed "Like Oliver was the guy."

"Don't bring Oliver into this. I'm still hurting." Lois had even managed to copy Lana's kicked puppy look.

However, Chloe was not going to let Lois get away. "Obviously not if you were with Grant."

"Chloe, you wouldn't understand. You've only had one serious boyfriend in your whole life."

"Right, because I'm inexperienced in the ways of love that also means I have no concept of logic." At this point, Chloe had gotten up from her seat and was now standing in front of Lois' desk.

"What is your problem? I've got a lot to deal with and you just dump all over me."

"Did it ever occur to you that I have my own problems?"

Lois' reaction said the thought never did occur to her. "If you did, then why do you care about what I do with my life?"

"Because maybe I wanted to prevent one of your silly mistakes so that I wouldn't have to clean up the inevitable mess." Chloe felt a little bit of guilt when most of her anger was pent up from not being able to speak with Lex, but she knew that those words had been a long time coming. She was sick of being there for everyone's problems and not getting the same treatment in return.

Chloe and Lois might have continued their staring match, had Jimmy not stopped by Lois' desk. "Sorry to interrupt your bonding time, but the new chief wanted to see you Lois."

"Ms. Lane, I've been looking over your portfolio and while your efforts may have impressed boy wonders like Gabriel, this work won't fly under my direction." He hadn't bothered with pleasantries since he didn't expect her to stay much longer.

To say that Lois was floored by this assessment of her work would be as much as an understatement as saying Lana liked attention. "Look, Mr. White, I don't know where you get off criticizing my work when you've been here all of five minutes."

"I get off doing whatever I want with your material because I've been in this business for over twenty years and because I'm in charge. And if I thought that you were going to continue here, I'd tell you to check your attitude." Perry stood with his hands leaning on his desk and his head tilting to the door, dismissing Lois.

Finally realizing that he wasn't going to succumb to her brash charm, Lois decided to try and play ball. "Fine, whatever you want to see in my writing, I'll make it happen. I'm willing to take any suggestions and criticisms you have."

"I suggest that if you want to work for the Daily Planet or any major newspaper in the future, you take some journalism classes. And if you are looking for a good elective, try a keyboarding class. When you go to clean out your desk, send Ms. Sullivan to see me."

"Looks like our battle over my love life was for nothing. I've just been fired." Lois plopped a box on her desk and started angrily putting her items in the box.

"Lois, I'm sorry." Chloe wasn't exactly surprised but she honestly didn't wish to see her cousin upset.

"I can't believe he had the gall to bring in my typing into this. What does it matter how long it takes to write a story as long as it's good?" She threw the stapler in the box, followed by some pens, not bother to look where they landed.

Chloe had to let Lois know that the job offer from Grant wasn't honest, but she also had a duty to let her know that she should be more realistic. As it was sometimes prone to do, mockery triumphed over diplomacy. "Well…it's called the Daily Planet for a reason. Wouldn't make any sense for the news to be late."

"So you're taking his side." Lois looked up at Chloe, stopping her mission to find a clever way to hide the phone for when she went through the security check.

"I'm just saying that most people have put in the years worth of effort to be here. You can't expect to pick up a pen one day and win a Pulitzer the next. It wouldn't kill you to get some more experience and take a few classes." Chloe knew she was being snide, but her intent was sincere. She didn't want Lois to give up, but she didn't want her to think that she could get another reporter job as easily as she got the last one.

"See if you still believe that after he fires you. You're next. I'll be at home typing up my resume." With that, Lois picked up her box of pilfered goodies and held her head up high as she left.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. White. I loved the work you did at the Gotham Gazette. That expose on Lionel Luthor was incredible," Chloe said as she sat down in the chair opposite Perry's desk.

"Thank you, of course, it wouldn't have been nearly as good without your exclusive information. And luckily, the bosses here decided that hard hitting news was what the Planet needed." He gave a hint of a smile before returning to his 'back to work' face. "I've been reading your work, and I must say that I'm really impressed with your latest efforts. I'm surprised that Gabriel didn't acknowledge the improvement you've made under his reign." He lifted his eyes up enough just to see if she knew the reason.

Chloe wanted to reveal the truth about Grant, but not before she had the complete story from his mastermind yet. "Yes, I thought I had done good work but you can never tell what one person will favor."

Perry thought that there was more to be said but he opted to drop the subject for now. "I intend to correct his mistakes. I want to make the Planet better than it was before. Which is why I'm promoting you to junior reporter. Congratulations, Ms. Sullivan. You've finally made it out of the basement. Your first assignment will send you to Gotham so that you can report on Wayne Enterprises new development deal with Queen Industries. You have a meeting with Oliver Queen at his office in one hour. That should give you plenty of time to move to your new desk."

Chloe walked into Oliver's office/home to find not only Oliver but her father and Bruce Wayne.

Having only spoken to her father over the phone and through e-mails, she couldn't resist the urge to hug him. Completely forgetting the reason for why she was there in the first place. "Dad? Why didn't you tell me you would be in town when we spoke last night?"

Gabe was more than happy to return the hug. "Because I wanted to tell you the reason for why I'm here in person. Congrats on your promotion, sweetie. You deserve it." He wore the patented Sullivan smile.

"How? Did you?" She looked at Oliver and then Bruce.

Oliver was quick to inform her, "No, I merely called to request you for reporting on our business deal and that was when Perry informed me that this timed out well because he planned on promoting you."

"It was all you, Chloe," Bruce added. The sentiment made Chloe stop and reflect. Something in his voice said that he was told to specifically mention this phrase. She pushed back the feelings that Bruce's comment had brought forth and got back to the business at hand.

"Why did you need me to report on this deal? You could've have gotten anyone in Gotham to do the coverage." She looked between the two billionaires wondering which would be the first to step up.

Bruce took the lead. "Yes, well that bit is a part of our ruse. We needed the excuse for why you will be out of town for awhile."

Now, Chloe was really surprised. If her father wasn't there for support, she might have been worried. "And why do I need to be out of town?"

Gabe turned Chloe to face him, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He spoke in a soft voice. "Bruce found a cure for your mom."

The news had Chloe's head spinning. Gabe and Oliver helped lead her over to the couch so she could have a seat. She only half listened as Bruce explained, "I've had my scientists working on this since your father first spoke to me. We've already administered the drug and she's doing well. It's going to take a while before everything is normal again, but she wants to see you."

Her father added, "Bruce has agreed to set Moira up in a rehabilitation center and I'm going to be there to help her get reacquainted with the world. We all thought you'd want to be there too."

"Of course," she couldn't hold back her tears as she hugged her dad, then Bruce, then Oliver.

When she let Oliver go, he said "Well, I think now's a good time to go see your mom."

After everyone agreed, Chloe asked that Oliver and her dad head downstairs so she could have a moment alone with Bruce.

She wiped away some tears and looked up at Bruce. She started to talk but the tears started again. Bruce waited patiently while she calmed herself down enough to speak. "Tell him," she swallowed the burning lump in her throat and started again, "tell him that this doesn't change anything, but I'm grateful for what he's given me." Her eyes delivered the important words that she could not fully express.

Bruce gave a slight nod to say that the message was received, but said "I don't know what you mean, but if I did, I believe he would say that he was just returning what was always yours."

Once they had silently agreed that neither of them would speak of this moment again, Bruce escorted her to the waiting car.

Chloe and Gabe had spent hours getting reacquainted with Moira and making sure she was healthy enough to be transported. The time together had obviously been awkward but toward the end, there had been hope that their life could become as normal as possible. They would not have happily ever after, and Chloe wasn't naïve enough to think that her parents would return to the loving marriage they once had. But Gabe still held onto the friendship and respect he had for his wife, so he was willing to help her.

Chloe entered her apartment to pack for her time in Gotham. She knew she would have to face Lois but she wasn't prepared. She was still fragile from her emotional reunion with her mother.

Lois had calmed somewhat and was now typing at her laptop. "I've gone through the classifieds looking for temp jobs until we're hired at another paper. Just typing my resume now. Check over the listings and tell me if you agree so we can travel together, no use wasting gas if we'll both be out there."

Chloe wanted to ask if Lois had even wandered where she had been all day, and what made her so certain that Chloe had lost her job as well. "That won't be necessary." She sorted through her dirty laundry to be washed. Lois had thrown in some of her own clothes hoping Chloe hadn't noticed. Guess again.

Lois stopped her typing to walk over to Chloe's side of the apartment. "Look I know we had that silly fight, but I've had time to cool off and I'm over it now. I'm just looking out for our best interest." She handed Chloe the paper.

Chloe tossed it aside without even looking at it. "It's not necessary because I still work at the Planet."

"What?" Lois asked surprised.

"In fact, I've been promoted." Chloe gave a tight smile and continued sifting through her clothes.

"What?!" Lois asked again, raising her voice.

Ignoring Lois' anger and focusing on the separation of whites and colors, she continued, "I have to pack for a trip to Gotham to cover a story. I'll be gone for a few months."

"What?!" By now, Lois' voice was loud enough for Talon customers to have heard it and run out the door in fear.

"Could you stop saying 'what'? And why are you so surprised?"

"This news is a bit hard to swallow. I'd be less surprised if you said were a zombie intent on eating my flesh."

"Zombies don't eat the flesh of the living," Chloe snarked. Wanting to return to the conversation, she added, "And I have been there a lot longer than you."

"I know that, but you were always so…safe. I bet that's why I'm out. Lex realized that I was close to something and wanted to stop me." Lois continued on her conspiracy rant until Chloe snapped.

On edge from Lois' assessment of her writing, she didn't stop herself from saying "If it weren't for Lex, you wouldn't have a job."

"What are you talking about? I told you Grant said I earned that job because of my underground fighting story. Lex had nothing to do with that."

"Grant fed you a line because Lex was the one who wanted you to have that job. Besides you wouldn't have had that story if you hadn't been snooping on my research." Chloe had been holding onto that resentment and anger for a long time.

"Irregardless of how I wrote that story. How do you know Lex had anything to do with Grant hiring me?"

Having more important things on her mind than correcting Lois' grammar, like getting to the point and finding her favorite green sweater, Chloe continued her search and her argument. "Because he told me. He basically said that Grant was a plant."

"Well he's lying." Lois sounded like she was sure even though she had no evidence to back her up.

"Yeah, because we all know Lex Luthor likes to take blame that doesn't even belong to him." Chloe angrily shut her drawers, figuring the sweater was a lost cause.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would Lex hire Grant to give me a job?"

"I don't know! Because he wanted to piss me off. Because he…whatever the reason, he has it and I'll found out. But the point here is that you didn't earn your job so you shouldn't expect the next one will come easily." Chloe stood in front of her to make sure Lois paid attention. She softened her voice. "I'm not saying that you aren't cut out for this job, I'm just not sure if you are ready yet. Maybe you should take this as a sign that you need to take a break."

"A break?" Lois spoke the words as if the idea was the inconceivable.

"Yeah. While I'm in Gotham, you could go to Europe and see Lucy. Or go to DC and visit your dad. It's been a while since you've seen either of them. There is no reason for you to stay here, especially here in Smallville. In fact, when I get back from Gotham, I'm going to move to Metro. It's been a long time coming." Chloe had made that decision before she went to see Oliver. Now that she had a better income and a more permanent status at the paper, living out of town made no sense. If it ever did. She knew the space from Clark wouldn't change anything. He'd be there in a second for advice. And Lana always seemed to have a bottomless gas tank when she needed to seek help.

Lois stopped to think about Chloe's advice, but not long enough to apparently take it to heart. "You're right, I don't really feel the need to be here anymore. The sooner I can get out, the better. In fact, I'll leave right now so you can prepare for your new life." Lois grabbed her jacket and slammed the door as she left.

Chloe hadn't wanted to have the conversation end like that. She just wanted to be straight with her. She hoped to speak to Lois again before she left. She would hate to leave during this uncertainty, but Lois could hold a grudge for a long time. Chloe would not let her life suffer because her cousin couldn't handle the truth. She should have been the one to storm out when Lois had called her writing safe. It hurt to hear Grant speak that way. It hurt more when Lex had made that same assessment. And she had been worrying about her writing too. She didn't need someone who based their career on a falling barn door judging her.

However, Chloe had much on her mind and Lois' petty behavior didn't top the list. She was going to spend her time in Gotham helping her mother adjust and working on her article. And any of her free time would be reserved for thinking how to confront Lex. She wanted answers but she could wait until she had a few weeks to think about his motives. He made her spend months worrying about her career. He deserved to wait and wonder when, if ever, she would seek him out.

TBC


	10. The Rush: Persona Rewrite

Eight weeks and no contact. Lex expected something from Chloe by now. A burst through his door as she called him an ass. An email or phone call to warn him that the shit would soon hit the fan. A brick through his stain glass window with an early copy of her article on how LuthorCorp will be the downfall of mankind. He knew he should have waited around after their no-go interview.

But instead he chose to give her space. He didn't follow her to Gotham. Didn't send any of his minions to follow her every move. Didn't use any of his high quality satellites to zero in on her location.

At least, he knew she would be safe. When Lex had contacted Bruce to give him Moira's cure, Bruce had promised to protect Chloe. He'd obviously kept his word by the fact that she had arrived back in Metropolis a few days ago.

During her trip, Lex had told himself that reading the Gotham society pages for any news on Bruce dating an unidentified blonde woman was essential to succeeding in business. Actually, it was more for the benefit of his sanity. Reading Chloe's series in the Gotham Gazette would have seemed legitimate, if it weren't for the fact that he cared more about Chloe's enthusiastic writing than concern in rising stock prices for Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries. He couldn't be blamed for that. He hadn't known about the story until Bruce emailed him a copy of the article. As far as Lex was concerned, Bruce could also take the blame for Lex buying several copies of the paper and keeping them locked in his safe.

He had kept himself busy the first few days by setting everything straight for Grant's departure. The man was going to retire in an Italian villa with enough money to keep him happy. Grant didn't push the idea that he was a Luthor any further. The hush money had apparently been enough. Not that it would matter anyway. If he came out spouting nonsense about being Julian with no genetic proof, he would soon end up in an asylum. He had done the job Lex had asked of him and deserved no harm. Killing him would have been futile. And not just because Chloe would have made the connection. What was the point in killing something he created? It would mean that Grant's existence in his and Chloe's life had been unnecessary. Like a ridiculous storyline in a television show.

The rest of his time had been spent remembering every piece of his last conversation with Chloe. He knew that his throw away comment about generating clones hadn't meant anything. Just an attempt at returning to their judo. But he couldn't explain how it felt to hear Chloe say she didn't think he could do something so senseless. At for the most part it was true. The Super Weses were by no means human. Not even before he added the special powers from that creature were they biologically human. Just very lifelike dolls based on the soldier's appearance to add a real quality. He had gotten the idea of using the dolls for war after he had several Lana dolls created. Having to spend a week in the girl's company would have driven the sanest man crazy. He had to suffer close to a year and couldn't risk showing his hatred. So he developed the dolls for torture sessions for after all the times he had to ensure Lana of his love and how lucky he was to be with her. He'd lost count on how many were destroyed. Ironically, one of his favorite methods was explosion. Letting her think she had secretly gained access to his lab had given him the perfect opportunity to let her get away for awhile so he could stop with the heavy pursuit. And bringing her back with just a few comments here and there was enough to make both her and Clark think he was still interested. Thankfully, it looked like he was getting closer to the point where he could drop it entirely and Lana would forget she even married him. But that would be due more to her track record of ignoring the existence of her past relationships than his skillful planning.

On the few moments he didn't think about Chloe or work, he let himself acknowledge the developments around him. One was that Clark's cousin was missing. He made the decision that Kara would become the new decoy to displace Clark's attention from Chloe. He would have to eventually track her down if he wanted to fool Clark, but that could wait since the hero was taking time to repair the damage of what he like to call Clark's evil twin. Lex knew that the Clark he met shortly after the day the dam had been destroyed was not the real Clark. Only an idiot or someone with a severe 'me' complex wouldn't be able to tell that there was something wrong with that Clark. And whoever or whatever the false Clark was, he probably only got away with it for so long because his reports on Clark showed Chloe hadn't had any contact with him before leaving for Gotham. If it had been left up to Lex, False Clark could have taken Lana back to Paris and dropped her off the Eiffel Tower.

While Lex never understood why Clark continually chose Lana over Chloe, he was grateful to see that the fake had the same debilitating affliction. Whether it was due to the fact that Chloe was gone for most of the doppelganger's visit, or because Lana was an easy target; Lex was grateful that nothing went too far where the blonde was concerned.

Now if she would just get her nice ass in his office.

He dropped his head on his desk and cursed his promise to leave her alone. Never again would he make that mistake.

"LuthorCorp stock must have dipped hard if it causes this reaction in you."

He knew how crucial the first steps were if he wanted to maintain his ground. He had to be clever when he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Business is fine, Chloe, I was checking to see if there were scratches on my desk. I'll have to request the staff to use a better polish." Admittedly not the best response, but if she wanted a better sparing match, then she shouldn't have left him for so long. He had to fix this. "Now that that's done, I have other things to attend to so let's make this quick."

"Checking for rips in the felt of your pool table can wait until I've said all that needs to be said." He couldn't fool her with a nonchalant attitude. She knew he wanted her to be here as much as she wanted answers.

This wasn't going to be a pleasant sit down conversation. They would have to stand face to face and let their long overdo history play out. Once he was standing in front of her he nodded to let her know he was ready.

Chloe took a calming breath before she started. During her limited spare time in Gotham, she'd tried to imagine how this conversation would take place. She'd start the best way she knew how and if Lex ended up in a coma by the end, so be it. Wouldn't be the first time. "How do you expect me to believe that you have feelings for me when you tried to take away my career?" She moved closer in order to take in his expression with her next statements. Not wanting to miss the slightest meaning that would appear in his eyes. "You know how much reporting means to me. You know it nearly killed me to think I had lost all hope after everything with your father. And you knew how hard I worked to get back into the Planet!" Her eyes were set, not tearing up, not begging for the answer that would make her the happiest. Just wanting to know his intentions.

Lex didn't move his body, didn't want to increase the space between them. Even though the questions and unspoken accusations made him feel uncomfortable, they were valid. He looked down to gather his thoughts, an action that might prove detrimental with anyone else, but he knew she deserved his vulnerability. Looking her in the eye, he admitted, "you're right, I do know all of that, and I know this is going to sound like I'm telling you the world is flat, but that's exactly why I hired Grant." His eyes took on a hardened gaze while he scoffed, "did you really expect that you and Lois were going to become the Brontës of the reporting world? That you two were just going have some friendly rivalry? You let her walk all over you." Harsh, but true and holding back wasn't going to help her.

Color flared her cheeks as anger lit up her eyes. She had taken a stand against Lois plenty of times. She couldn't be blamed if the woman still refused to listen to her. "That is not true…"

"Yes it is!" He tried to grab a hold of her shoulders but she backed off so his hands fell to the side. Reigning in his own anger, he spoke firmly, "if any other reporter had tried to scoop you, you would have spit on their story, written a better one and shoved it down their throat. But this is your cousin so you let it slide. I just wanted to push you over the edge so you'd catch yourself."

"What in God's name are you saying?"

"You knew Lois didn't deserve that job and admit it, her getting ahead, made you want to get back to your old self. You stopped playing down any story that could have been tied to Clark. Reporting became your life again, and not some hobby to pass the time while you waited to play Penny for Inspector Gadget." As far as he knew, Clark didn't have any robotic anatomy but the clueless quality fit him to a tee.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. It's called making a sacrifice. Doubt you'd know anything about it." Clark needed her and the world needed Clark, if that meant that she had to put her dream aside occasionally then she'd do it, and she didn't deserved to be lectured on her choice.

Lex wasn't surprised that she hadn't relented. Years of making excuses to herself and about others had the damage ingrained in her perception. He wouldn't be able to make her fully understand in just one day, but he could start. "I know all about sacrifice, but anyone who says they do it for purely unselfish reasons, doesn't understand the concept. No matter what you give up, you get something for it: gratefulness, respect, love. Tell me, does Clark's occasional thank-yous make up for the fact that he doesn't show it often. That when is all said and done, he'd still rather be at home with Lana then helping you save the world."

As much as she wanted to hit back at him, she couldn't think of a response. Clark was a friend but more often than not, he had trouble proving it. She could trust him with her life, but rarely with her heart.

Noticing that her response would only be forth coming from her expression, he continued, "If Clark wants to have a boring, normal life and play hero on the weekends; fine. But you aren't like that. You need that rush from investigating to survive, and you shouldn't let Clark make you feel guilty when you choose your own life over whatever he's doing with his."

"I investigate all the time." Clark always came to her for information on the latest catastrophe. Yes, that took most her time, but she was trying to find a balance. What was so wrong about not wanting to disappoint her friend?

"But you don't write about it." That was the difference between the younger girl and the woman before him. No one should blame her for taking time to better her own life. After all she had done, she deserved to reap benefits. But she wouldn't, and she needed to see that it was "because you are too worried about what you'll give away. Lois doesn't have that problem. Of course, she also stinks which is why I knew she'd be perfect."

She was getting frustrated with his 'follow my plan to its outstanding conclusion' philosophy and wanted to know why Lois needed to be taken advantage and she needed to suffer. "Can you stop being a Luthor for one minute to explain that to me in definite terms?"

This time he grabbed her hand and refused to let her back away. He wanted that connection for as long as he could have it. "If someone who was actually good at reporting came in and got the job, then you'd probably agree that they deserved it. You might even give up. With the way things were going, odds were it would happen eventually." Smiling in a 'what was I supposed to do' manner and shrugging his shoulders, he added, "so I just sped up the process. Only with Lois, I knew she posed no real threat. Grant wasn't going to remain editor forever and the next guy would correct his mistake. From what I hear, it didn't take Perry that long."

Chloe tried to look away but Lex squeezed her hand and moved his head until she had to look at him. "I knew that if you saw your third rate cousin being handed your career on a silver platter, you'd snap back into the Chloe that was geared up for any story. I miss that Chloe. Should be like that all the time. Only more aggressive when you're just with me."

His confidence was coming back and she warred with whether to kick him in the groin or throw him up against the wall. Instead she tugged her hand out of his grip. "Cruel to be kind, means that you love me in your world, is that it?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are happy, even if means hurting you in the short run." He'd hate himself each time he had to hurt her, but it was better now than seeing her lose everything in the future.

"So that's it." She backed off a few paces and tilted her head slightly. Acidly she spoke, "my life long goal is back on track now, so I should jump into your arms and let you twirl me around while the romantic music swells and the camera pulls back."

"No, if you were going to jump into my arms, it wouldn't be just the music that would swell and we wouldn't waste precious energy on twirling."

"Stop it, Lex! You can't distract me with innuendo. I'm not some simpering twit who will giggle and forgive you for everything."

"You are back to being strong and decisive, and you let people know you mean business. That's all I want." She stared at him incredulously until he lamented, "well, it will do for now."

They still weren't finished. Lex still had a lot to answer for. "If you really wanted to boost my career then why did you threaten me last year?"

"Did you expect I wouldn't? Why didn't you go ahead with it anyway?" She had shown a glimpse of the old Chloe that day and he was testing to see if she would come back full scale. "Like you said my father nearly ruined your career and you stood up to him. He made it impossible for your dad to get a job, he threatened both of your lives, and still you made him stand trial. Even if you were scared of my threat, it couldn't have been worse than anything Lionel did, so why didn't you write the story?"

Chloe had trouble looking at him after he called her on what happened, but she didn't have to say anything.

He thought she was protecting her mom, maybe even Clark, but avoidance said it all. "You people have got to learn that there comes a time when some people can't be saved from their own stupidity." Lana was a black hole that sucked the life out everyone and he was going to make sure that her terror stopped affecting Chloe. "Lana's time is long overdue. The next time that turtle flips on her back, let her stay there and bake in the sun."

"That's a really nice thing to say about your ex-wife." She knew that Lex never had real feelings for Lana. The girl had caused him quite a few headaches, if his no love loss attitude was anything to go by, but it still surprised her that he could speak about her so coldly.

"You know I never loved her." He wasn't going to feel bad for the way he thought about Lana. Nothing she had done, had earned her that right. "Lana thinks I'm not capable of love, but the truth is that from the day I met her, I knew it was a lost cause. Still, Clark saved my life and I wanted to help him try and get her. But Lana can't love anyone who has a mind of his own. Maybe Clark's finally learned that lesson."

He walked backed to his desk and lean against it, behaving more relaxed then he would have with anyone else. "I'm not going to apologize for what I've done to you. You can't make antivenin without venom. I hate that I had to cause you distress but I'd do it again knowing the results."

Lex had made his case and she had to admit that she could understand it. Might even have done the same in the right circumstances. But she couldn't give into him. "You know this doesn't change anything between us. I can see your reasons, but it still doesn't feel right after everything." However, he did deserve some gratitude even if it wasn't in full. "I appreciate what you've done for my mother but that doesn't excuse what you did to her in the first place."

"I know, and I understand that. I just wanted to right that wrong. I hope everything is going well."

"Yes, she's…" Most of her time in Gotham was getting to know her mother and accepting that she may never be the way Chloe imagined her for all those missing years, but she had her now and that was what mattered. "She's recovering and she may never be perfect but she's better."

"Well who wants perfect anyways?" Perfect didn't matter to either of them. They both were people who took what life gave them and did their best to live.

Chloe nodded slightly in agreement. Looking in her hands she remembered the excuse she was going to give for being there before she decided to get to the real reason. "Before I forget, I wanted to return these." She handed him two brass metal keys. "Lois moved away and I found an apartment in the city so I can be closer to work. So we don't need to be living above the Talon anymore. Everything's been moved out and I cleaned so I think that's all. We should be paid up."

He stared at the keys. One more connection to her being lost. "Yeah, you're fine. Well, now that I don't have tenants to worry about I can close up the shop and move away as well."

"You've thought about that?"

"I know I had the helicopter for transportation, but there became a point when I realized that I could easily make it back and forth, didn't mean I still wanted to." Looking her over, he said, "Besides, the only subject I want to remember about this town will be in Metropolis with me."

"I won't be with you." She didn't know whether to feel flattered or scared that he wouldn't let the idea of them drop. "We'll just happen to be living in the same city…again."

"Sustained me enough all these years," he smiled to try and lighten the mood but he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

She was moved but needed to know more since it was obvious he had been in the background of her life. "That's another thing, just what other instances have you had influence in my life that I should know about?"

He knew she wasn't ready for everything, but he needed to touch most of the subjects in order for her to start trusting him. "Just that I've been around making sure you were okay. I've never tipped the scales in your direction so that you've gotten anything without effort. Doing so would imply that I didn't think you could achieve it." Adamant that she believed he would never allow anyone to think he bought her career for her.

"I know about your power, and if you want my help, I can provide it expecting nothing in return. You should know how to properly harness it. I made sure you weren't unnecessarily harmed, and it wasn't under my orders for those people to be killed. I was just trying to help them and you." He wasn't in the business of killing people who were unfortunate to have the meteor side effects if they could control themselves. And more than anything he wanted to help her.

"Yes, Level 33.1 is studying people with meteor abilities, but I know the difference between someone who hasn't harmed anyone with their powers and someone who is a threat to society. Only the threats are locked up. Everyone else is monitored to be ready in case someone ever becomes a threat." His work was tailored to be a penal system for the dangerously infected. He profited from them but so does the government with their prisoners.

"And yes I do use powers to further my projects. Much like the government studies enemy war capabilities. I'm handling it the best way I know. I don't know how everything will turn out, but this is what I choose to do. You can't tell me that you don't approve keeping this under wraps and doing what is necessary. You and I both know that there is no such thing as right and wrong, just right and someone else's right."

Logically, he was being reasonable even if it still seemed ethically wrong. But until she had done more digging of her own, she couldn't dispute his claims. "Well, then you'll keep doing what you do, and I'll keep doing what I do, and time will tell where we all end up."

She turned to leave but Lex got up to stop her. "Chloe, one more thing…" He wanted her to know that not everything he'd done in secret was questionable. "You know that replica typewriter of the one Nellie Bly owned?"

She stared at him, not believing that he was saying what she thought he was saying. "You didn't."

This smile was genuine. "Did you really think that Lois and Clark could think of something so thoughtful and afford it?"

Well that was one small mystery solved. "Thanks." For the typewriter, for her mom, for always being there.

"You're welcome, and it's not a replica." She stared at him with curious doubt and was only rewarded with smirk and playful eyes. She gave him back a small smile and walked out of his office.

That hadn't gone as planned but she had gotten answers. Some expected and some not. And as always, Lex kept her on her toes.

But Lex was wrong about one thing. Investigating wasn't the only subject in her life that gave her that rush. Those feelings for him had always been around. Even after every stunt he pulled. Now, if only she could rationalize why she no longer wanted to feel wrong about them.

TBC


	11. The Visit: Siren Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no affiliation with the products mentioned in this update, but if Hershey's wants to give me Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, I won't complain.

The first thing Chloe did when she got home after work was leave her shoes by the door. Then she changed into a comfortable pair of lounge pants and a tank top. Finally, she collapsed on her bed intending to take a nice long nap before she had to make dinner.

She chose to ignore the boxes piled around her new apartment, figuring she'd be able to find everything much easier when it was inside a labeled box. Some would call it laziness, but she preferred the term decisively reluctant. Besides, she would unpack someday…soon…eventually.

At the moment she needed to unwind from work. She had more time to concentrate on her articles since Perry had revamped the security at the Planet after the incident with the fishnet queen last week. Most likely, it wouldn't keep people like the Black Canary out, but it did cut down on Clark and Lana coming to her during working hours to run a search. As much as she loved her friends, even the most loyal person would not be able to handle the amount of boundary crossing that those two had done.

Of course, Clark could sneak in if he wanted, but it would have to be an emergency and he'd have to be quick about it if he didn't want security to kick him out. This left no time for bitch sessions.

She hadn't heard from him since the newest enemy turned hero left town. More than likely he and Lana had made up. Probably chose to do a quick repair of their problems instead of really questioning the reason for those problems' existence. At this point, she was just thankful to be out of it, and prayed for a long break before the return.

The sound of the doorbell told her that life was indeed too good to be true.

She slowly pulled herself off the bed, mentally cursing whoever was on the other side. She'd answer the door but she'd take her sweet time doing so. When she had, she immediately wished she hadn't.

Lana stormed past her, not even bothering to ask for admittance. "I can't believe you would do something so thoughtless!"

Chloe took a breath but refused to shut the door, she wanted Lana out as soon as possible, especially if this was her attitude. "Hello Lana, nice to see you. Welcome to my new place. No, a house warming gift wasn't necessary."

"I don't have time for this. I have an emergency. Lex sold the Talon and they are turning it into a parking lot. Do you know what that means?" She flailed her arms around in the effort to make grand gestures and held her eyes open so wide that she could have been mistaken for a doll.

Despite Lana's rather obvious attempt at showing emotion, Chloe couldn't resist the quip. "That there will finally be more parking spaces downtown?"

"Chloe!" Lana added a foot stomp to elaborate her frustration.

Chloe shook her head at Lana's antics. While she was just as frustrated she managed to hide it outwardly except for in her eyes and in her voice. "It's his business. He can do with it what he wants. You chose to let him buy you out a long time ago. So I don't see where you get off blaming him or me."

"You were subletting the apartment from me. You were supposed to let me know." More stomping.

Chloe laughed at Lana's audacity. "I'm sorry but since you decided to marry Lex, Lois and I have been paying him rent. That's how you wanted it. You wanted him to take care of all the business in your life so you could be a leisurely wife. It's not my fault things didn't work out for you in that department. I can't help it that you didn't think to reverse that decision."

"That's not the point, I need your help. You have to write an article to save the Talon." More arm flailing with a touch of pointing her finger at Chloe.

"I think it was the point. And I'm not going to write anything. The Daily Planet does not care if some small town coffee shop goes out of business. Go to the Ledger if this means that much to you." Chloe still had the door open so she swept her hand in front of her, hoping Lana would get the message.

No such luck. "I did but they also refused. The lot will be providing parking spaces for the newspaper workers."

"Well, there you have it."

"How can you be like that? What about all that the Talon meant to you?" Arms stretched widely.

The Talon did hold some memories but Chloe knew that while the world changed she could still have those memories. And when she boiled down her feelings about it, the Talon would just be one of those places she bought coffee and lived for a while. "Let me put it this way. I nearly died more times while working at the Torch and that will always mean more to me then sipping coffee at your Talon. Just let it go. You haven't been active in that business for years now."

"But it's a connection to my parents. You don't understand. Your parents are still alive." Lana brought out what she must have thought were her sad eyes. They seemed more dead-like to Chloe.

Even though she had spent time with her parents, Chloe still held on to the lost years with her mother and the separation she had to endure from both of them now because of growing up. Her overwhelming feelings couldn't stop her from saying, "Technically, one of your parents is too. And if I'm not mistaken you had more of a chance to get to know him then you ever did either of your parents while you were three. Plus the fact that Nell has always been in your life." She may have gone too far but it was time that Lana realized she had never lived the life of the orphan she claimed to have. "Maybe it's time you stopped holding on to pointless concrete items and just focus on their memories. They aren't going to care if an old movie theater is torn down."

And apparently what Chloe had said either hadn't hurt or hadn't sunk in because Lana moved onto her next defense. "So you just want me to let Lex win. Let him know that he can still affect me. He's probably hoping I'll come back to him just to save the Talon." She stopped to obviously ponder, taking out her new unnecessary reading glasses and placing the earpiece between her teeth like one of her professors had done when he was teaching Astrology or Agriculture or Algebra or something. "I wonder if it could work."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Had Lana lost her mind so much that she could be this brazen in front of Clark's best friend?

"I'm not serious. I'll just let him think he will get me back. Then I'll ditch him as soon as the deed is in my hands." Lana smiled as if her plan was pure genius.

"First of all, he already sold it off so even if you tried that skanky scheme, Lex couldn't help you. Second, I know this is going to be detrimental to your worldly view, but not everything is about you. Lex probably decided it was time to get out of a business that had been bleeding him for years."

Lana dropped her shoulders and pouted. "You're right. Going to Lex won't help. I'll have to go see the new owner. Do me a favor and don't mention any of this to Clark. I wouldn't want him to think that I still had feelings for Lex. This is simply business." Her look was oddly patronizing, as if Chloe wouldn't understand the concept but could she please just go along with what Lana was saying.

"Just leave." Chloe pushed Lana toward the door and out into the hall. Shutting it in her face before she had to hear one more word.

Taking a moment to be thankful that Lana was finally gone and wishing she had her tape recorder because she doubt Clark would believe any of this without proof, she went into the kitchen to start dinner. She had only made it a few steps before the doorbell rang again.

Reaching for the door, she said, "I thought I made it clear, Lana, that we were done talking."

"I've been called a slew of different derogatory names, but that has got to be the worse." The visitor said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed at his joke but couldn't let him win the round so easily. "Hello Lex, are you here to bug my new place?"

"Tempting, but I think it would be a waste since Clark would just search and destroy as soon as I leave. Actually, I brought you a house warming gift." He picked up the rather large basket but made no effort to ask if he could be invited pass the door.

She cocked her head to allow admittance and he followed her to the kitchen where he placed the basket on the counter. She wasn't surprised to find her favorite coffee, wine and chocolate. Lex had bought what she liked and not what was most expensive. She wondered if he'd gone to the store to buy the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups or had the company ship them personally.

Noticing her staring at the orange and brown package, he said, "Store bought. I actually had to fight one lady off for the last bag. I can see why you like them so much."

"I'll write to Hershey's telling them not to bother with the campaign about the chocolate and peanut buttery goodness. Just say it's worth the fight. I'm sure they'll double their profits if you'd reenact the scene for their next commercial."

"I think I'd prefer 'Lex Luthor, how do you eat your Reese's? ...I'd take them all so I could rule the world.'"

"And to think you wasted your life in business when advertising was clearly your niche in life." She ended with a smile.

She went back to the basket surprised to find: Bactine, Neosporin, Band-Aid adhesive bandages in different sizes, Ace bandages, ThermaCare HeatWraps, sterile gauze pads, adhesive hypoallergenic tape, trauma shears, tweezers, disposable non-latex gloves, swabs, alcohol wipes, saline solution, Hydrocortisone cream, Antihistamine cream, Calamine lotion, Advil, Tylenol, Bayer aspirin, Benadryl, Aloe vera lotion, burn gel, several Epipens, ipecac, and frighteningly what she was sure were military style QuikClots and high volume bandages and gauze.

Upon her questioning glance, he informed her, "This is just my way of saying that I encourage your need to risk your life while investigating. I wanted to buy you full coverage medical benefits but I'd figure you'd just yell at me and I wanted this to be a somewhat nice visit, so I held off. But if you ever need life saving surgery, I will be paying the bill and you can argue with me once you are feeling better." He finished with a soft smile. "I want you to enjoy your life whether it's helping Clark or Queen. Or does he prefer you call him Green Arrow."

Not bothering to question that Lex knew about Oliver's extracurricular activities, she moved on to her next topic. "So I guess that chase scene last week was for my benefit."

"Ms. Lance was instructed not to hurt you but we both know the risks we take when working in this kind of business." He stared at the spot on her cheek where only a slight scratch appeared.

She had heard about Lex's stabbing and cursed Clark for not bothering to help Lex when he easily could have. "And even if I still had the disk?"

"Nothing, but you did an amazing job of sneaking through my system. My tech geeks have their work cut out for them next time." She had thought as much so she wasn't as upset by the loss. She was grateful for Lex's confidence in her hacking skills.

Lex moved toward the door not wanting to overstay his welcome but not wanting to leave either. "I'll see you around."

"See you and thanks for the medical center in a basket." This time he was rewarded with one of her genuine, bright smiles. He nodded with a smile of his own and a soft look in his eyes before leaving. She shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. With all the emotions Lex stirring within her and confusing her, she was most grateful for that bottle of wine right now.

TBC


	12. The Memory: Fracture Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed some of the aspects of Clark's time in the Lex's mind. For the most part, the summaries of the memories with Kara and of young Alexander are what were seen in the episode.

The rain was pouring down as Chloe and Clark searched for Lex and Kara. Well, Chloe was searching for both of them. As far as Clark knew, they were only looking for Kara. Lex had sent Chloe a package with a locating device, two plane tickets to Detroit, Michigan and a letter saying he had found Kara and she had amnesia. Chloe was certain that the reason he had done so was to make Clark think Lex had plans for Kara. She didn't want to engage another battle between them, but if Lex had truly found Kara then she owed it to Clark to give it a try. She explained that she had found Kara through some of her own digging and the device was from a friend who had discovered her and placed a tracking device on her so Clark could retrieve her.

Not all of it was a lie. In his letter, Lex had said that he had put a tracking device on her, but the locator that he'd sent to Chloe would lead them to him, undoubtedly done so that Lex's plan would go off without a hitch. Chloe figured she explained that later. First, she had to get Clark to Detroit.

That explained while they were frantically searching the streets following the beeps on the screen. What it didn't explain, was that when their searched ended, Kara was no where to be found. Lying in a ditch was Lex shot in the head.

Chloe slid into the trench, and felt for a pulse. By some miracle it was there, but extremely faint. Resisting the urge not to cry, panic, or vomit; Chloe took charge and told Clark that she had to use her power to save Lex.

Clark was confused. "I don't understand. Where's Kara? What is Lex doing here?"

Chloe looked at him from where she was on the ground, surprised to see that he hadn't moved from his spot above to help. "Lex is going to die, if we don't help him now!"

"Where's Kara?"

"I don't know. Lex is the only one who does. I'll explain later, but if you want to find her, you have to let me help Lex."

"No, I'm not going to let you risk your life for him." With that Clark took Lex's body and sped off.

Left behind, Chloe prayed that Clark was going to see reason and at least take Lex to a hospital. She returned to her rental car and thought of how to convince Clark to let her do what was necessary for everyone.

* * * * * * * *

Sitting in one the waiting rooms of the neurosurgery wing in the DMC Harper University Hospital, Chloe and Clark waited for information about Lex's surgery. Chloe had called Lionel as soon as she had reached the Detroit Receiving Hospital where Clark had brought Lex. He had arrived by helicopter and immediately went to get information from Lex's surgery staff. At the moment, he was watching from the balcony of the operating theatre.

While waiting for Lionel, Clark had already berated Chloe for not informing him that the information came from Lex. To which she had asked would he had gone with her if he knew the truth. Unable to answer in a way that didn't make him out to be a jerk, he dropped the subject. Then he once again refused to allow her to heal Lex. Not wanting to bother with arguing any longer, she told him that he had until Lex's surgery was over to find a new way to save Kara or else she would take matters into her own hands.

Now she was spending her time trying not to drive herself crazy with worry over Lex. She wasn't stupid. She knew people rarely survived head injuries, and those who did were never the same. In the end, she would save Lex, and Clark could just deal with his issues later.

In an effort to distract herself, she made noticed of how different Detroit's medical facilities were to those of Smallville's. Reasonable, given that it was a larger city. Definitely better than anything a small town could ever hope to achieve. Hopefully, Lionel wouldn't be crazy enough to move Lex once the surgery was done. Not that she'd let him. Lex would be walking out of this hospital.

Chloe paced the hallways. Watched as the lights on the elevator changed as different people entered and exited. Visited the gift shop five times. Each time, she just looked up and down the aisles and bought none of the silly bears, balloons, or cards with 'Get Well Soon' messages. As if any of those gifts could make a person with a gun shot wound to the head better. She oddly became angry with every doctor that entered the room to tell other families that their wait was over. Families that arrived long after she had. As if 'first come, first served' mattered in this situation. She pretended to read the health magazines in the waiting room. None of the words made sense, and she wondered who would care about the latest medical advances as their loved ones were fighting for their lives.

The thought that she considered Lex to be a love one had sent her into a frenzy of what he meant to her after all of their history. In the end, she couldn't ignore the fact that she did love him. It wasn't ever going to be fairytale love. It might never be the kind where 'love triumphs all', but it was love. And that made her more determined than ever to get her way. Because even if she and Lex couldn't be together now, she still wanted that option that they could be together later.

Hours later, Lionel returned to say that Lex was in a coma and might never recover. Chloe had used that knowledge to insist that Clark back down. However, when Lionel discovered that Lex was their only hope for Kara, he told them of an experimental LuthorCorp project that would allow Clark to search Lex's brain. Chloe wasn't thrilled with the idea. Moving Lex at this stage could be dangerous. There was no certainty that Clark could find what he was looking for and may cause himself harm in the meantime. She thought about how wrong it was to probe into someone else's thoughts but didn't bother to mention this to Clark, as he would just ignore Lex's feelings in order to get what he wanted.

She was outvoted by Clark and Lionel, and once Lex was stable he was transported from the hospital to the LuthorCorp facility. During the return trip to Metropolis, Chloe spilt her time worrying for Lex, cursing Clark's insensitivity, and wondering why Lionel was so eager to help find Kara.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

As Clark walked through Lex's memory he noticed an angelic figure that seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't say for certain who the woman was supposed to represent.

Continuing down the hall, he approached a door and found himself immersed in nervousness at what he might find on the other side. Checking to make sure the red exit door was still in his eyesight; he opened the other door and walked into Lex's memory. The setting was a diner and he noticed Kara talking to a young man he'd never seen before. Eventually she went to pour some coffee to a gentleman he immediately recognized as Lex. They talked some and Clark heard Kara herself say that she had amnesia. Lex offered her help, but before Clark could hear anymore he was pulled out of the memory.

Lex stood behind him questioning his presence. Clearly angry that Clark was trespassing in his brain, Lex made a move to attack Clark. However, Clark was able to escape into another memory.

This time he took notice of a young red headed child playing with toy models of Alexander the Great. He knew that this was a young Lex, and he find it strange that Lex seemed so content to be left alone to his toys. The mood changed as soon as Lionel entered the memory and began beating young Lex. Interrogating him about searching Lionel's briefcase so cruelly that Clark couldn't blame him for admitting that Lillian was the real culprit; Lex himself seemed so disappointed that he couldn't stand up for his mother. Then Lillian had entered the room and the parents fought over something called Veritas. After Lionel had left, Lillian had told Lex to leave her alone and admonished him by saying he had done enough damage. Once again Lex was filled with failure.

Clark was surprised to sympathize with Lex. He had never known his own parents to appear disgusted with his behavior even when he was in the wrong. Lex had done nothing and was taking all of the blame. He remembered how much Lex had idolized his mother and this was obviously one of his more difficult memories to rationalize. He backed out of the door conflicted with his feelings of once again caring for Lex.

Through another door, he once again appeared in the diner, this time seeing Lex place a necklace on Kara. He once again offered his help to return her memories to her. He stared at her with a soft look that he had seen Lex share with Lana a few times. The sadness for Lex's life was quickly replaced with being scared about Lex's intentions for his cousin. Kara left the counter to return to the kitchen and Lex pulled out his cell phone to text a message. Clark zeroed in to see the message read: I hope you received my package. I trust you will be in Detroit soon.

Clark never knew if Lex had received a reply because at that moment Kara had screamed from the back room, and Lex had raced after her. Clark followed and saw the scene of Lex's shooting. He picked up the tracking device that Lex had dropped and made note of the location before pulling out of the memory.

He was set to exit through the red door before he noticed another door that appeared different from all the others in Lex's memory. Instead of solid steel, this door looked like a normal wooden door. The craftsmanship was of the best quality, strong and sturdy; he ventured to guess from the dark color that it was made from mahogany. From beneath the door, he saw a soft light blue glow. Clark knew that he should be leaving now that he had the necessary information, but the intrigue of what could be behind this door made it impossible for him to turn away.

Turning the brass knob, he entered a room that looked oddly familiar. He felt as though he had not seen this room in years. Just ahead of him was a couch and he easily recognized the back of Lex's head. Lex appeared to be facing a television which accounted for the glow. He recognized the movie as one Chloe had tried to get him to watch before but he had complained from the beginning because it was clearly a chick flick. He agreed with Pete that no self-respecting hockey player would agree to become a figure skater even if meant an Olympic gold medal. He also couldn't believe that the characters were supposed to be love interests when all they did was argue. Chloe mentioned something about banter, chemistry, and foreplay but he chalked it up to the crazy thoughts of certain females. Lana had agreed with him and said that she never liked the movie because if the two leads couldn't be nice from the beginning then they would never be truly in love.

Moving closer he noticed that Lex was looking more at something off to the side than at the screen. Something that was on the couch next to him. That was when he noticed that the something was actually someone. And the someone...was Chloe. Her head was leaning against Lex's chest and the rest of her body was lying across the couch. Lex had only taken a small portion and had his feet propped up on the coffee table.

The sight of Chloe had shocked Clark enough to register that this place was Chloe's safe house he had seen for a few moments three years ago. Several factors about Lex's presence surprised and scared him. For one, Lex seemed so comfortable with his feet up and shoes off. For another, his arm was resting over Chloe's body and his hand ended curled over Chloe's hip. Neither of them seemed to be too unsettled by their positions as if they had been seated like this many times before. But perhaps the aspect that frightened Clark the most was the look on Lex's face. Different than the looks he had seen Lex give Lana, and the ones he just saw in the last memories with Kara. The smile on his face hadn't seemed practice and the softness in his eyes didn't look forced. And Chloe wasn't even able to see Lex because her eyes were watching the action on the screen.

Before he was able to stare at the pair any further, he was violently pulled from the memory. This time Lex had thrown Clark against a wall in his office and was crushing Clark's neck with an unprecedented strength.

Clark looked down from where Lex's grip was holding him. Lex stared menacingly before voicing, "What in the hell to you think you are doing in there? That place isn't for you."

Clark pleaded for Lex to let him go but couldn't manage to say much with the damage Lex was doing to his wind pipes. Lex continued, "You had no right to watch that. If I wanted to, I could create some horrible vision for you to see. Something to destroy all of your precious ideals about your silly so called true love. How would you like that?" Lex added more pressure to Clark's throat before throwing him down on the floor and starting to beat him. Punch. "Leave." Punch. "Us." Punch. "Alone." Punch. "You." Punch. "Don't." Punch. "Deserve." Punch. "Her." He ended his speech with a kick to Clark's stomach before turning to pull a sword from his collection.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, Lex's medical alert alarms had gone off back at the lab. Lionel asked the technician what was happening. The man said, "Something has raised the adrenaline in his heart. He's having a heart attack. In a few minutes, he'll be brain dead. We have to stop that or Mr. Kent will die with him."

Chloe had heard the alarm go off and walked in to see that Lionel's man was trying to shock Lex back to life. "What happened?"

Lionel turned to her. "Ms. Sullivan, you shouldn't be in here." He took put his hand on her shoulder and tried lead her out of the room. She violently shrugged off his hand and demanded, "What's happening to Lex?"

Lionel sadly admitted, "He's dying. If they can't bring him back, Clark will die with him." Just then the technician dropped the paddles and told them that it was too late.

Without a second thought Chloe told Lionel that she could save him. She had a fleeting thought that Lionel probably thought that she meant Clark. He could believe whatever he wanted. As she placed her hand against Lex's chest, she made a prayer that she would get the opportunity to do so again when they were both conscious.

She felt a jolt as all her energy seemed to travel from the rest of her body through her hand and into Lex's heart. The room filled with a blinding light and all she saw was Lex's face before she blacked out.

Clark looked up to see that Lex was going to impale the sword through Clark's heart, but then Lex seemed to experience some kind of jolt and stumbled back. When Lex lost his footing and clutched his own heart, Clark took the opportunity to run for the exit door.

He awoke in the machine to see that Lionel was holding an unconscious Chloe. He told Lionel to get Chloe back to her apartment while he went to rescue Kara.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Chloe had finally convinced Clark that she would be fine and could be left alone for the evening. She had listened as he voiced his concerns about her health. She admitted that spending eighteen hours teetering on the edge of life scared her, but she knew there was a good reason for her to have this power. She wouldn't stop just because Clark asked her.

She had noticed that he seemed worried about her decision to save Lex. She had managed to alleviate his concerns about her opinion of Lex. She didn't like having to lie about her feelings but knew Clark wouldn't understand. He would never accept her feelings for Lex but if he could one day understand that loving someone meant that you loved them despite their faults then there might be hope for her and Clark's friendship to remain intact.

For some reason, Clark didn't feel open to talking about what he had seen while in Lex's mind. That was fine with her, if Lex ever wanted to discuss his memories with her, then he would.

Not long after Clark had left, she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't surprised to see Lex standing on the other side. "You know most people who just come out a coma like to stay in the hospital for another day or two. What happened? They run out of your favorite flavor of Jell-O?" She let him in the apartment before closing the door.

For once in his life, Lex wasn't in the mood to banter with Chloe. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head between her neck and shoulder. Chloe was a bit stunned by his reaction but recovered quickly in order return his hug. She lost track of how long they held on to each other before Lex lifted his head. He used both of his hands to push the hair out or her eyes and just stared into them for another few seconds before closing his own eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

Chloe closed her own eyes taken in the comfort Lex was giving her and tried to return it by rubbing her hands up and down his arms. She heard him softly whisper, "Don't ever do that again."

She took a deep breath and leaned backed a little. She didn't leave his embrace, mainly because she didn't want to and because he refused to let her. She was about to tell him the same reason about her power that she told Clark, but he opened his eyes to stare her once again.

Lex knew his eyes were pleading as much as his voice when he said, "I don't want to lose you. And I wouldn't have much of a life if I did, especially if I were the reason."

Chloe lifted her right hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped down Lex's cheek when he spoke. Not able to stop her own tears, she rhetorically asked him "And how do you think I would have felt if I was the reason that you died?"

Knowing that she felt the same about him warmed him from the inside out. But he couldn't let her get away with acting so cautiously. "That's different. You weren't the one who shot me."

Chloe made a mental note to question later how the two of them could be so tender and argumentative at the same time. She replied, "No, but I knew I could save you. Knowing that and not doing anything when I easily could, would be the same as if I saw you bleeding on the side of the road and did nothing to help. Why does no one understand that if I can help someone I will?" She finally stepped out of his embrace and stared him down to let him know that he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

Lex relented and gave her a smile as he took her hand. "I love that you want to risk your life to help others. You are a true hero. I just wish that you wouldn't give so much of yourself when you use your powers."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you can help people and not have to play Juliet for a several hours if you learn to control your powers." He said playfully as he took her other hand in his and started to massage soothing circles on the back of her hands.

She pushed out a puff of air as she explained, "I've been working with my powers. I just haven't found that right balance yet."

"Well, if you allow my scientists to run some tests, they may be able to help you. I told you I've had them working on your case." His eyes begged her to finally take his offer.

Chloe gave some thought to what Lex was suggesting. She knew that he just wanted to help her. And he was the only one that probably could. "You'll be there with me?"

"Not even your temper could scare me away." He smiled at her brightly and she rewarded him by initiating the hug this time.

She pulled back slowly as Lex leaned his face against hers. When they were staring into each other's eyes with less than inch between them, the two both moved inward. Their lips met and they held each other tighter. Their mouths parted and their tongues joined in the kiss. Lex's fists grabbed a few inches of the back of Chloe's shirt while her hands were at the back of his neck. A few moments later, they parted only slightly to catch their breath.

Neither wanted to leave the other's embrace.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't recognize the movie that Chloe and Lex were watching, it was The Cutting Edge.


	13. The Problem: Hero Rewrite

Chloe stood just a foot away from Lex as they watched the One Republic concert from backstage at Metropolis' Concert Hall. The couple was in a private darkened corner away from anyone else standing backstage. No one would see when Chloe casually leaned into Lex's chest. They couldn't see as Lex smoothly slid his hands to rest around Chloe's waist. Didn't see as the two slowly swayed back and forth to the music.

After a bout of new tests to discover the limitations of Chloe's power and despite Lex's constant urging for results, both were told that the information would take some time to gather. So Lex had decided that the two needed a break from thinking about the possible ramifications. Needed to do something where they could be a somewhat normal couple. Thus, the concert.

Lex had been with Chloe during her entire examination, just as he had been the last time. The difference being that she knew of his presence and welcomed it. This time her eyes weren't full of fear but of gratefulness and Lex stayed near her, even held her hand when she deemed it necessary.

After the kiss in her apartment, they had agreed to some terms. The most important being that, for now, the relationship had to remain a secret. No one, especially not those close to her would understand. Another agreement is that each had to respect the other's choices. Lex participated in certain acts that Chloe wouldn't agree with because it was the best way he knew how to live his life. Chloe had her friendship with Clark that she wouldn't give up because it was important to her. More often than not, moments would occur where they had to be on opposite sides, and they both knew that eventually it would come to a point of no return. But for now, they were going to try to start something. They loved each other. They both knew where the other stood, and still their feelings remained. When the time came, one was going to have to make the huge sacrifice. There was no getting around that inevitability. But neither was willing to forego their desires just because difficult times were ahead. What was the point in loving if one always expected the task to be easy?

Chloe tried to remove Lex's hands but he was putting up a fight and it turned into a playful struggle. "Lex, it's sweet that you don't want to let go and I know we've been through a lot, but I don't want to be one of those couples who follow each other where we go. Especially, when the place I need to go is the bathroom."

Lex made a show of immediately releasing her, and she laughed as she went to find the nearest restroom. She sensed that Lex's eyes didn't leave her until she had turned a corner.

Finding the bathroom through the labyrinth of hallways wasn't that hard, but when she was done, she was finding it difficult to find her way back toward the stage. She noticed a uniformed roadie speaking to a young man and was about to ask for directions when she recognized the man with whom he was speaking.

"Pete!" At that moment, Pete Ross turned around and immediately smiled when he had seen it was Chloe calling him. He finished his conversation and turned back to her. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe took a moment to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I'm covering an interview with the band for the Daily Planet."

Pete looked perplexed with an added factor of knowing something she didn't. "Strange, I don't remember the band agreeing to an interview."

Genuinely confused Chloe asked, "How would you know?"

"Because I'm an intern at Interscope Records and I've been assigned to work with the band's publicist. Now, do you want to try again?" He folded his arms in front of his chest and dared her with his eyes to lie to him again.

They had lost touch and she didn't know about his new job or she would have would have been more careful. In her defense, she didn't expect to meet up with an old friend while on a date with someone said friend would have hated. She and Lex had talked about what to do if anyone saw them together. They were just two people who knew each other and happened to coincidently be at the same concert because they enjoyed music. "Man it's been a while since we last spoke. You caught me. I'm trying to get an interview with the band."

Pete seemed to accept this excuse because he gave her a knowing smile. "Still the same Chloe from the Torch."

"More or less." She smiled to keep up the pretense. She didn't like lying to friends, but she it had to be done. It was about time that she got to do so for her own sake instead of protecting someone else.

"Well, I think I can help you with that interview."

"Great! But right now I just need to find my way back to the stage. I think the article would be a lot better if I actually listen to the concert. So I'll meet up with you when it's over." She had to get back to Lex. He knew she could handle herself, but he would worry, especially in this city. If nothing else, he would wonder if she had some kidney disease.

"I'll escort you, and we can catch up until the band is done." Pete looped his arm in hers and started walking down a corridor.

Chloe knew she'd have to accept or risk explaining everything. "Sounds good."

When they arrived backstage, they were across the way from where Lex had remained. She caught his eye and gave him a silent apology as she jerked her head toward Pete. He saw her companion and obviously wasn't pleased that there date had to abruptly end but he gave a slight nod. He didn't remove his frown as he tried to pretend to watch the concert. Every few seconds he would look back at Chloe and Pete.

Chloe had caught Lex staring a few times. He often looked as if he wanted to come over and punch Pete out before taking her back in his arms. At this point, she wasn't so sure she'd object. She loved Pete dearly, but she knew her time with Lex would be far and few in between if they were going to be successful in keeping quiet about the change in their status.

Pete had noticed Lex staring as well because he pulled Chloe closer to him so he could mention it to her. "What doe Luthor keep staring at you?"

Chloe turned back to look at Lex as if this was the first time she had even noticed he was around. By that time, Lex had his eyes on the band. "Um, I don't know. Are you sure he was?"

Pete's voice was urgent as he said, "Yes and he didn't look to happy."

"Well, you know Lex and Clark aren't friends anymore." That was the truth and she didn't need to say anymore. He would come to his own conclusions.

Pete nodded his head in understanding. "Probably disgusted that the little people got the same privileges as him."

She knew that she couldn't give away anything yet, and she was trying to calm Pete's suspicions, but it would be good if one friend was at least okay with Lex. "I don't think Lex is that petty. The lighting isn't the best back here. He was probably trying to figure out why we looked familiar and who we were." That made some sense. Why couldn't she have thought of that excuse first?

Pete scrunched his forehead in thought. "I bet I'm right. But just in case he's up to something, I'll stand on the other side to block his view of you."

Chloe tried to protest but knew it was futile. She watched the rest of the concert with Pete and tried to sound as him with they spoke about the past. But her mind was with Lex. She got an interview with the band, and the resulting article couldn't make up for the fact that Lex wasn't the one who took her home.

She said goodbye to Pete at her door and agreed to meet up for lunch the next day. As she turned to open her door, Lex made her aware of his presence behind her. She let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't how I wanted the night to end."

Lex agreed with a soft smile. "I know but we agreed to keep this between us for now."

She opened door and didn't have to ask for Lex to follow her. As she shut the door, she said, "Pete saw you staring at me."

"What did he say?" Lex asked even though he pretty much knew the answer.

"He believes you were disgusted with our mere existence in your space." Chloe followed with a 'What can you do?' shrug.

Yep, that was more or less what he had expected. "Well, he wasn't entirely wrong about himself."

"I don't want think about Pete right now and what he may or may not think. And I know you don't. I just want to salvage the rest of this night." She put her arms around his back and pulled him close.

He ran his fingers through her hair before lowering his head toward hers. When he was close to her lips, he quietly said "Agreed." Then, he kissed her and lowered his arms to her back. Together they awkwardly walked to her bedroom as they kissed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day, Pete made an early morning trip to the Kent farm. He wasn't pleased to see Lionel there. He was surprised to learn that Lionel, Lana, and Chloe all knew Clark's secret. While he and Clark played basketball, he let his feelings known.

"Look, I don't trust Lionel and I don't think you should either. I'd list several reasons why but I should think they'd already be obvious." Pete said as he threw Clark the ball.

Clark knew Pete was looking out for him, and if Clark had to admit that he was never absolutely certain where Lionel's loyalties lied, but he needed the man's help from time to time. "Things have changed since you left Smallville. You can't expect any of us to be the same people you left."

"Amen to that. I never thought Lana would have married Lex, and I'd certainly never thought you would take her back after she did." Pete grabbed the ball back from Clark and made a shot as Clark stared in disbelief.

"Lex did some bad things to Lana that I won't discuss with you, but she's not at fault at here." If he were honest, it got more and more difficult to say that each time the subject came up.

"I don't want anyone saying that I stood up for baldy, but what could he have possibly done that was so bad and made her want to date him at the same time. I am assuming they dated before she married." Pete stared Clark down as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, they dated. But I push her to him." He tried to finish that sentence as if he fully believed it.

"How did you do that?"

"I wasn't honest about my secret." That was true. He was certain of that.

Pete nodded his head as if to contemplate this answer, but he didn't hide the cynicism in his voice. "And she became so pissed at your dishonesty that she ran right into the arms of your greatest enemy?"

That always seemed to be the point where Clark had trouble rationalizing Lana's actions as well. He stiltedly answered, "Yes."

"But she still loved you?"

Clark balked, "Yes…well I think…yes!" He finished with more intensity then he actually felt.

"So she loved you, but her love for you wasn't greater than her disgust for you lying to her? Not even a lie, you just didn't tell her everything about yourself." Pete didn't even try to hide his displeasure. He intended to make his point.

"Pete, why do you have to come here and drudge up stuff that has been dealt with?"

He knew that an outside perspective was exactly what Clark needed now. He wasn't there for all of the mess and could see everything with fresh eyes. "Because I'm not convinced that it has. I know that all you ever wanted was Lana Lang, but is it all that you thought it would be? I've just spent twenty minutes with you two, and I felt more love between my parents right before they announced their divorce."

Clark took the ball back from Pete. "We love each other. We are happy. Yes, we have problems but what relationship doesn't." He may have lost his advantage in believability because in his anger, he slammed the ball into the ground and it burst on impact.

Pete let what happened to the ball go, but he wasn't going to drop this argument. "And when you have to do something that she doesn't like, she's not going to run off to someone else?"

Truthfully, the thought scared him. Clark was almost certain that that was exactly what Lana would do. Still he answered, "No."

Pete knew the truth and he knew that Clark knew it too. But if Clark didn't want to say it just yet, then they'd move on. He had something else he wanted to discuss at the moment. "If that belief makes you feel good, then fine. I'm just trying to help. There might be something else that you need to be more concerned about."

"What's that?"

"I was at a concert last night, and I reunited with Chloe. While we watched the band, I noticed Lex there and he seemed…angry about me be there."

Chloe hadn't said anything to him about going to a concert, but that wasn't anything to be worried about. She had her own life. And he knew all about Lex's intentions with him and his loved ones. "That's not odd. Chloe and I aren't his favorite people. But we are careful and keeping a close eye on his dealings."

"No, I'm saying. He seemed more upset with the fact that I was with Chloe, then that she was there at all. I didn't want to alarm her, but I swear it almost seemed as if he was jealous. Is it at all possible that Lex is after Chloe for some reason other than you?"

Clark had been worried about the possibility since he walked in on Lex's memory. But that time was before everything that had happened in the last few years. It was possible that Lex also had some pleasant memories of their friendship as well. It didn't mean anything. And the anger from the Lex in his mind could have been residual from any of the problems that he and Lex had. It just didn't make sense for Lex to have romantic feelings for Chloe. He was certain that Lex still harbored a love for Lana. And he had to worry about Lex trying to get his secret from an amnesiac Kara. That's what he'd seen from Lex over the last few months. That made sense. A love for Chloe didn't, and he couldn't risk splitting his focus three ways. He worried for Chloe. He worried she would over-exhaust her power. He knew Lex would want her for that power, for his secret, for a chance to hurt him, but not for anything else. "I'm sure that it wasn't what you think. Yes, Chloe is at risk as long as Lex is after my secret, but so is everyone else who knows, and Chloe isn't scared. She's not going to stop living her life while we wait for Lex to take action. None of us are. And don't worry; I'm sure Lex doesn't want to do anything personal with Chloe."

He could almost say with complete certainty that he had nothing to fear when it came to Lex and Chloe becoming involved.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is brought to you by Cinnaburst, because I miss that gum. Also, it was the one of the few gums that teachers allowed students to chew if only during standardize tests. Something about the cinnamon helping concentration or increasing intelligence. Now that is a super power I can get behind. And since it's now hard to find, Big Red works well too. Also, I have nothing to do with the band One Republic, but I did listen to "Apologize" nonstop as I wrote this.


	14. The Fight: Traveler Rewrite

Chloe and Lex once again stood in Lex's laboratory. The preliminary testing had gone well and now the doctors wanted to administer the final examinations. They were certain that if Chloe could harness her power and focus it so as not to use an excessive amount of her life force, then she'd be able to save a victim without risking her own health.

Each volunteer had an increasing level in which he or she needed medical attention. Lex assured that all were volunteers had received their injuries through no fault of LuthorCorp. All participates were left unaware of Chloe's involvement so as not to give away her ability.

At the moment, she was taking a break from helping a young man who had received a head wound injury from a fall. He'd been in a coma for a little over a month. His mother had been reluctant to take him off life support. With Chloe's help, he was not to full capacity, but the damage was repaired. He would need a few more weeks of care to be returned to the man he was before, but he was alive, awake, and the doctors assured her that this was more than could have been thought possible.

Chloe had not collapsed. She felt a little faint, but nothing worse than car sickness. The practice to restrain her ability had helped. The doctors had monitored her during the early trials and noticed a significant falling in her heart rate. During the next series of testing, they stopped her just before her heart reached that level. Through repetition, her body eventually learned and would stop her from channeling the power any further on its own. Sometimes, Chloe made a conscious decision to stop without her body making the choice for her.

She wouldn't be able to completely heal people again like she had done with Lois or Lex. But she could restore them to a point where their own bodies would be able to heal themselves. Chloe agreed that this compromise meant she'd be able to help more people as long as she still lived.

Lex was sitting next to her. When she didn't have her head between her legs to prevent throwing up, she was leaning on his shoulder. "What do you say that when we are done with this, the two of us go back to the penthouse and have a movie night like we used to, hmm?"

Chloe took a moment to check if she was feeling up to speaking, then replied, "Can't. Kara and I made plans to have our first dinner together as temporary roommates. And before you complain, remember it was your idea for her to move in with me."

Lex was just about to make such a complaint, but he wasn't going to admit it to her. "As much as I love any chance to piss off Clark, I know better than to anger you by allowing a strange female stay in my home. Strange in that I barely know her, not strange in that she's weird…though considering that she's an alien…"

"I got what you meant." She was getting more comfortable with the idea that Lex knew about Clark's and Kara's origins. Lex was a smart man and she couldn't control what he found out on his own. "But that didn't stop you from inviting Lana to move in with you."

"Actually, making Clark crazy wasn't the only reason for that. I was hoping to spark some kind of jealous reaction in you. I wasn't positive that you had any feelings for me, but I thought it couldn't hurt. Plus, I never expected her to agree to move in without some kind of buffer. In fact, I suggested she ask you to move in under the guise that she'd be more comfortable." Lex felt Chloe pull back from his embrace. Her face showed that she was completely surprised by his declaration. "It's true. I wasn't sure that you'd agree, but I thought maybe you'd do so to keep an eye out for Lana and make sure I didn't get near Clark's secret. I imagined you'd run interference between the two of us; do whatever possible to keep Lana and me from being alone. Then one day I'd questioned you about your actions, and you and I would have one of our infamous arguments and it would end with us having sex on my desk…or the pool table. I could never really decide."

Chloe went into a full blown smile followed by laughter. "You had a plan. I bet you even had a secret code name for it." Feeling much better, she leaned in and kissed him.

Glad that she was taking the revelation so well, he didn't feel quite so stupid confirming "Persephone."

Trying to contain her laughter, she added. "I'm sorry your plan was ruined."

Wrapping Chloe in his arms and pulling her so she was practically on top of him, he said "So I am. Thanks to Lana, I had to go with plan B, and we both know how much grief that cost us."

"I wonder why she didn't mention this to me." Chloe retreated into her mind to try to find an explanation.

Lex shrugged, "I've stopped questioning Lana's motives. Other than that, there isn't anything she can do to mess with me. Unless, she sought me out so I'd be force to listen to her whiny voice again. And I doubt that will happen often. I'm just glad that everything worked out."

Chloe decided to let it drop for the moment, but she would find a way to ask Lana about this when she had the chance. "Me too."

Tired of dwelling on the past, Lex changed the conversation. "So how much longer do you plan on Kara staying in your company? Doesn't Clark have a plan to get her memory back?"

"I'm sure he does. He's still worried that you're trying to get to her. Little does he know that you…" She stopped not wanting to reflect on where the rest of the sentence was going.

Lex knew she was uncomfortable knowing he knew and not informing Clark that the jig was up. "You know you can feel free to tell him. I don't know how you would without outing us, but if you want him to know. Whether it's just about that or about us, I'm okay with him knowing."

She smiled at him gratefully. "No…no, I'm not sure what he'd do if he knew you knew. I don't think he'd be able to handle that shock well. Probably freak out and try to over-compensate in the name of protecting loved ones. I don't want risk him coming after you."

"I do know how to protect myself from him, but it's your call. Just promise me, that if Kara says she's being a burden and wants to move out; don't try too hard to convince her to stay." He hoped his joking tone would ease her, even if he was being serious for the most part.

"Deal, but you should know that having Kara around, keeps Jimmy from bugging me. I can't believe he actually thought I'd be willing to date him again. After he dumps me for her, he then wants to dump her because she's…out of it. Of course the spark in the relationship is gone if someone can't remember who you are. That doesn't mean you ditch them." Jimmy could be sweet but during that moment, Chloe wanted to beat her head against a wall for ever agreeing to date him.

"Yeah, can't say I'm too worried about him stealing you back." His actions betrayed his words because he pulled her even closer. "You are way too good for him. Too good for me too, but I'm going to let that slide."

"You are, are you?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"Well, I have to because I love you. A more magnanimous guy would be willing to give you up, but I love you so much that I want to stay with you. No matter what anyone might say is better for you." He stared into her eyes, waiting for her response.

She couldn't stop the tears forming after his profession. "I love you too, and that is exactly the kind of love that I want." She kissed him again, and the two didn't part.

Not even when one of the doctors returned with the results. Said doctor was not stupid enough to interrupt and instead chose to step away and give them some more privacy.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Clark had entered the barn to retrieve the key for the fortress. However, he only had a moment to grab the book before a strange probe appeared out of seemingly no where. The probe was filled with kryptonite, and before Clark had a chance to remove it, he was consumed with pain. Soon more probes his him and he passed out. The book fell beneath the rafters and into the dark. A company of soldiers picked up his body and threw him in the back of an army truck. They did some quick repairs to make sure that nothing appeared out of place, per their employer's request. However, all of them missed the book and ever important key.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day, Chloe went to the Kent farm to have brunch with Lana. She found the brunette in the barn, feeding the horses. "I thought that was Clark's job."

Lana turned toward Chloe. "He went to the fortress to ask for Jor-El's help in restoring Kara's memory and powers."

"Isn't that dangerous considering what happened the last time?" Chloe noticed that Lana still went rigid to the slightest mention of her time with Bizarro Clark.

"He doesn't know what else to do." Lana seemed to avoid eye contact as she concentrated on feeding the horses. They wouldn't need to be fed for another month after she was finished.

Chloe wasn't a farm girl by any means, but if work meant that she wouldn't have to listen to Lana's troubles, she was all for it. She went to grab a brush for the horses; passing by a nook, she took noticed of something on the ground. She recognized the item as the book that Clark used to hide the key. Fearing the worse, she started searching the ground with her hands and found the octagonal disc. "Lana, Clark didn't go to the fortress."

Lana and Chloe visited with Lionel, hoping he might have some insight into what happened to Clark. Chloe felt certain that he wasn't being honest with his knowledge. He told them that Lex might have taken Clark, and while Chloe knew that Lex was aware of Clark's secret, no one else knew that. Lex liked that Lionel had some false sense of security thinking his son wasn't as smart as he was. And while Lex did hate Clark, at present he didn't have a reason to show his hand. She knew Lex was waiting, even though he gave her permission, she knew he felt better keeping the knowledge to himself.

Plus Lionel was behaving oddly. She could tell something was troubling him and he was too quick to give Lex as an explanation. She knew he was trying to keep the blame off himself, but she needed to have proof if she expected to find Clark.

When Lana and she were far enough away from the LuthorCorp building, Chloe voiced her concern. However, Lana remained resolute in blaming Lex. "I don't think Lionel can be completely trusted either, but I'm sure Lex is behind this. I know him better than anyone."

Chloe just barely resisted rolling her eyes, but she didn't hide her scowl. "We can discuss just how well you think you know anyone, later but right now I'm certain we should focus our attention on Lionel. His behavior makes me believe he knows more than he's telling us."

"No! I'm not wasting my time when I know Lex did this! And when I find him, I'm going to kill him." Lana schooled her features into the best look she could for determination.

"I don't want to waste anymore time, but let me ask you this. Are you doing this to get Lex or find Clark?" Chloe knew the answer when Lana chose to turn and walk away.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

After an exhaustive search, Chloe found that Lionel had created a project which needed a Kryptonite-lined cage. Once she knew where the building was located, she went back to her apartment to get Kara. She wasn't sure how she had managed to convince Jor-El to give Kara her powers back, but whatever she said, he most have known that she spoke from the heart and trusted her. Even after all their troubles, she still loved Clark like a brother and wanted to remain loyal to him. She hoped that love could remain as her relationship with Lex progressed, but she knew that would depend on Clark's feelings.

A knock at the door surprised her. She hadn't had a chance to tell Lex that Kara had moved out. She had never really moved in. After everything both, Clark and Kara felt it would be best if Kara stayed on the farm, and between the two of them, they had everything out of Chloe's apartment within minutes. Chloe asked Clark what he was going to do about Lionel, but he didn't know beyond the initial confrontation. Maybe it was Clark at the door now to strategize what they would do about the elder Luthor.

Unfortunately it was Lana, and Chloe doubted telling her she wasn't in the mood for visitors would do any good. Wasn't moving to Metropolis supposed to keep the surprise appearances down to a minimum and didn't people still call before a visit? Opening the door, she asked "What do you need, Lana?"

"What did you mean when you inferred I didn't know Lex?" She crossed her arms and did her best stance and stare combination.

"Just that. You don't know Lex." Chloe shut the door and moved to the couch. She didn't need height to gain an advantage in an argument with Lana. Instead, she had a feeling this wouldn't end soon and she wanted to be comfortable.

"I was married to him, Chloe. I know exactly who he is."

"First of all, you and Lex never had a real marriage. So don't pretend you ever cared about getting to know him. I know. I was the one you spoke to when you wanted to complain about your relationship. Second, you also claimed you knew Clark better than anyone, but that didn't stop you from sleeping with his double."

Lana couldn't answer that. If she said that she couldn't tell the difference between the two, then she was an idiot. If she admitted that she noticed the change but liked him better, then she was a bitch. Her only hope was misdirection. "What is your problem? Are you still in love with Clark? I bet you're still jealous that he chose me over you."

Chloe didn't need to hear Lana's defense. She had just wanted to say that for several weeks now. And now was her chance to admit what she had been thinking about Lana for years. "I stopped wanting Clark when I knew wishing wouldn't make a difference. I moved on and for some unknown reason he still wanted you. So I'd try to be your friend and see what was so great about you. And for a while I thought I could see it. You can certainly play nice when it'll get you somewhere, but the second things don't go your way, you bail."

Lana actually backed away a bit, fearing an invasion of her comfort zone, even though Chloe hadn't moved from her spot on the couch. "That's not true."

"When Clark ran away and I told you I knew where he was and why I chose not to say anything, you got mad at me instead of respecting my decision. But I was right. I knew Clark needed space, and pushing wasn't going to get him back. When I was the one who worried about the experiments Lex was doing, you didn't care. Not until you supposedly got caught in one."

So what if she did get mad those times. That was her right. Even if things turned out exactly as Chloe said. That wasn't really bailing out. "I did. My life was ruined because of what Lex did to me."

Chloe wanted to laugh if it didn't seem so sad that Lana believed her life destroyed. Damaged, yes, but it was nothing so horrible that her life didn't pick right back up where it had left off before her relationship with Lex. "Ruined how? You still have Clark. You aren't married to Lex anymore. Admit it, you no longer care about what Lex is doing, you just want to make him pay."

So what if she did? Lex was a bad guy. He deserved to be punished for what he did to her. "Okay, yes I do. You happy now? Is that so wrong? Should I hate myself because I want to hurt him like he hurt me?"

"It is when that becomes more important than helping people. What good did you do for Clark today by trying to find a way to blame Lex? What did you find that would have helped Clark?"

She had searched and searched Lex's records but found nothing that would have hurt Clark. She couldn't even find out any more information about the meteor infected projects that he had been doing. She wondered when Lex had gotten so good at hiding his dealings; it was so easier when she had first started the Isis Foundation. The information practically fell into her lap but she believed that was because she had become so good at hacking, so Lex had recognized her worth and stepped up his game. She would have to purchase more self-help books. She hadn't tried An Idiot's Guide to Hacking yet. "Nothing, but that doesn't mean I was wrong. Someone should be watching him."

"I'm not going to deny that Lex does and has done questionable acts. I know he's done horrible things." That knowledge had Chloe asking why she loved him every day since she admitted her feelings. But the answer always came that no matter she couldn't stop. She would always love him, just as a believer would continue with his faith even though he may deal with unanswerable doubts every day. "But there are priorities in all of our lives. And though I have my own need for retribution, that's put aside when the people I care about are in danger. I'd make a deal with the devil himself, if I thought it would help someone I loved."

Lana was really starting to get annoyed at people thinking she wasn't good enough for Clark. She missed the times when all she'd have to do to get sympathy was talk about her parents. "What do you want from me? Do you want to hear that you're better?"

"I want answers. You seem to be on this kick about how Clark has put you on a pedestal and you can't live up to his vision of you. If that's how you feel, then I want to know what you think you've done wrong." Chloe knew admitting her own faults and living with them had helped her accept that she didn't have to be perfect. Many of her faults were things she couldn't change and wouldn't change even if she could. Her mistakes had given her valuable lessons. But she thought Lana wasn't in it for the lessons, instead it was just another excuse.

Truth is that no one is perfect. But when perfection is all you want to be and all you are known for, your only defense is to claim 'no one is perfect' and hope people accept it without looking closely at your imperfections. It was Lana's 'Get out of Jail Free' card whenever she did something wrong, but it wouldn't help her where Chloe was concerned.

"Fine, I'm wrong because I can't turn the other cheek. I can't live my life as if the last year didn't matter. I want to see that Lex is destroyed and I will make sure that it happens. But I promise you that it's not going to ruin my relationship with Clark." She was almost certain Clark would forgive her when she put her needs first, he always had before.

"I don't need your promises. And I understand that you want to hurt Lex. I do. I wanted to hurt Lionel so much these past years for what he nearly cost me. But Clark needed him so I put it aside. Turns out, I shouldn't have done that." She wasn't going to let Lionel get away with anything anymore. And Lex knew all about Lana's plans, so she didn't need to fear for him where Lana was concerned. He knew exactly what he was doing when he started this whole ordeal, and she knew Lex didn't go forth without considering every possible outcome.

"Good we're on the same level. So why the lecture?"

"Because I don't understand why you went to Lex in the first place. I don't get why you stayed with him as long as you did when everyone including Lex knew you wanted Clark." She knew Lana was naïve, but even she had to know that going to Lex would hurt Clark. Chloe worried about just how much she would hurt Clark by dating Lex. But she continued because she loved Lex, and Lana couldn't make that same assertion.

"Did you forget the part where I thought I was pregnant?" Lana asked in an exhausted tone. Did she need any other excuse besides that?

"No, but I also didn't forget when you agreed to move in with him. Or when you thought about having sex with him." Chloe snapped back. She wasn't tricked into those actions.

"I needed a place to live, and as for the sex… well I told you I felt pressured." What was she supposed to do?

"You could have lived with me. You could have asked Lex to let me move in to the mansion so you'd be more comfortable. And as for pressured, did you really need the after school special about how sex doesn't equal love?" She knew Lana wasn't as stupid as she often pretended to be in order to avoid blame.

Lana averted her eyes as soon as the comment about Chloe living in the mansion came up. Her eyes widen with fear that Chloe might actually know how possible the idea was, but she quickly calmed herself by asserting that there was no way Chloe could know unless she spoke to Lex, and Lex had no reason to speak to Chloe unless scare information out of her. "Lex would have never gone for that. He never would have liked a reporter living in his home."

Chloe had been carefully watching Lana; she knew that Lana hadn't forgotten to speak to her about living in the mansion. She certainly didn't keep it to herself so Lex wouldn't be bothered. Nor did she do so to keep Chloe safe. She didn't want anyone around when she was with Lex. "Even still, moving in and having sex with someone while being in love with someone else, doesn't seem like the best decision to make."

This was not what she signed on for. All she wanted was a simple answer as to why Chloe was angry with her. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but with her and Clark's precarious as it was, it wouldn't do to have a rift with his best friend, especially if she couldn't come out looking the better person. "I made a mistake. It happens to everyone. But that doesn't excuse Lex for forcing me into that marriage. Or Lionel for that matter."

"Right, your pregnancy. Excuse me, your fake pregnancy." Chloe had actually done the research that Lex had suggested months ago. Lana was indeed pregnant, but it wouldn't matter now if Chloe brought up that fact. More likely than not, Lana knew that she was meteor infected and even if she didn't, she probably wouldn't accept it. And Chloe knew that if Lana knew the truth about her pregnancy, it wouldn't change her opinion. She didn't want a baby and was much happier with blame she could dish out and sympathy she could hoard. Chloe wasn't happy with the actions that Lex took that night which led to Lana's pregnancy, but the truth wasn't going to help any. It wouldn't change the significance of Lana's actions since that night. "You know I always wondered why you were allowed to bemoan your relationship with Lex, but the second anyone else brought up your problems; it was all 'You're wrong. We couldn't be happier. You're just jealous.' Guess you just wanted to preserve some dignity. And that makes sense if you really do feel forced into a relationship. But were you really forced?"

What was Chloe talking about? Of course she was forced. Anybody could see that. "Yes, I was forced. I thought I was doing what was right for the baby when I agreed to marry Lex."

"Right by whose definition? Lex's? Do you think if Lex had a choice, he'd have chosen the life where he parents' marriage was so unhappy that it drove his mother crazy? Or would he'd rather his parents divorce and have his mother happy and healthy? What about your mother? For whatever reason, she chose not to try to raise you with your biological father? Maybe because she knew in the long run, it would be better for you to see her living with a man she loved then a man who would make her resent her life? I don't know if that's why, but ask anyone and they'd tell you it's better to raise in a family that has love then one that's just together because it looks right." Chloe took a moment before she continued. Her throat was dry as she made her confession. "I love my mother and sometimes I still wonder what it would have been liked to live with her. But somehow she knew that it would be best if she wasn't around. And I'm so grateful that she made that sacrifice, because I couldn't have asked for a better life with my dad. It wasn't easy but it was right. And you can't tell me that you never gave some thought to not marrying Lex."

They had been down this road before. Everyone knew this history. Lana used it to back her actions, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where Chloe was heading with all of this. "You know I was going to leave Lex, but Lionel stopped me. He threatened Clark's life. Did you want me to tell him to go ahead? I chose to be unselfish and put Clark first. Isn't that what you've been telling me to do?"

Chloe paused as she got a mental picture of Lana grasping for life preservers when each of her reasons was popped with every argument Chloe made. "So why didn't you tell Clark that Lionel was threatening him? That information would have been helpful especially in light of recent events. Did you honestly think that Clark would have lived as long as he did if he didn't know his own weakness and how to protect himself?"

That was it. Lana had reached the point where she no longer answer Chloe's questions in a way that would help her. If she could actually remember her past life, she believed that Isabel's witch trial was just like this. "What are you getting at?"

"You took the easy way out! No one can force anybody into doing anything. You either comply or you do what you want to do and deal with the consequences. Instead of choosing to side with Clark and fight whatever problems you might have had with Lex or Lionel, you gave in. Not because it would help Clark, but because it wouldn't hurt you. And now here you are. You've got Clark. You've got some of Lex's money. You've got your plans for Lex and Lionel. But I worry that if it gets too difficult to love him, you are just going to leave again. And then where will he be?" When Chloe finished, she didn't lose eye contact with Lana. Even though getting everything out of her system was important, more than anything she wanted an answer. She wanted to know that Clark would have some security when it came to love.

Lana didn't have an answer for that. Certainly not one that Chloe would like. Because the truth was she didn't know how much longer she could stay with Clark when it appeared their relationship needed more work than ever. Life was so much simpler when she didn't have to deal with his secret. "Don't worry about what I will do. It's my life. And I have no doubt that if Clark's in trouble; you'll be there to save the day. You could never resist being Clark's go-to-gal." With that, Lana exited the apartment.

Chloe knew that Lana's comments were meant to hurtful. To emphasize how much of Chloe's life had been about being there for Clark and rarely having moments just for herself. And that was true before, but not anymore. Chloe knew the moment would come when she'd have to walk away from Clark. She'd have to make a life for herself where Clark's interests didn't come before her own. She just needed to know that she wasn't leaving him completely alone when she did.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been watching several The West Wing episodes so that had a tiny influence in this chapter. But it's not any quote that's word for word, so I doubt anybody would be able to tell where it is.


	15. The Plan: Veritas Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update barely ties to the episode Veritas. In fact, it doesn't at all besides me using the name Veritas. All else never happened in the show. I'm not even sure anything I say about hacking is possible, but for the sake of this chapter: ignore real life and take the journey with me.

The confrontation with Lana had left Chloe feeling uneasy. She had said everything she'd had wanted to say for years. And she hadn't held back. But for some reason it hadn't been as satisfying as she thought it would be. Sure Lana had squirmed and couldn't answer with any logical explanations, but Chloe knew none of it would change Clark's opinion of Lana. If he couldn't rely on all the wrongs that Lex had done to Lana, then he still had the old standby of keeping his secret from her drove her to do any and all wrongs.

Still something in Chloe's gut told her that Lana had been hiding something. She wasn't sure for how long, maybe just since Lana got back from China. But she was definitely up to something more than just spying on Lex. And whatever it was, the Isis Foundation held the answers.

* * * * * * * * * *

Lex's mood had improved in the weeks since he and Chloe began dating, but he wasn't so far gone in his love for her that he ignored everything else in his life. Especially because his life was always shadowed by his father's presence.

Chloe had mentioned that Lionel had held Clark hostage. While this certainly fit with the father he knew before the second meteor shower, it didn't merge well with the new improved 'Clark Kent is the son I always wanted and never had' Lionel Luthor.

And since his shooting, he had begun to remember more instances from his childhood. In particular, his father's fascination with a subject named Veritas. Near as he could tell, Veritas had been about a prophecy in which a traveler from another planet would come to Earth. Now Lex knew why Lionel was so taken by the caves and those stones. He admitted that the objects had been important to him as well, but that was due to his curious nature. His father, on the hand, apparently had always known what or more appropriately who the artifacts were about.

He had to give credit to the old man. He certainly played the part of the everyday collector with a taste for ancient artifacts to perfection. If Lex didn't know any better, he'd swear that Lionel's involvement in the prophecy appeared out of thin air.

Lex didn't need a giant neon sign to tell him that Clark was indeed the alien in this prophecy. And while he was quite certain that Lionel's plan involved control of Clark somehow, he just didn't know how Lionel planned to make it happen.

But he was determined to find out.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Chloe was walking out of her apartment when she ran into Lex. "Not that I don't love it when you drop by, but if you called, I could have told you that I was busy tonight."

"Unfortunately, I'm not here for personal reasons. How important is whatever you are doing tonight?" He took notice of the fact that she was wearing all black and figured she'd probably agree to his plans. Of course the fact that the clothes appeared tight fitting made him want to ditch said plans and start new ones.

Chloe felt silly having to admit that intended to break into Lana's foundation based solely on a hunch. "I'm not sure. I think Lana's on a mission to do some damage, but I don't have any proof. That's what I was hoping to get."

Lex believed that Lana wasn't being entirely generous when she began her latest career, but at the moment Lana's tactics paled in comparison to Lionel's. "Well, here's the world's easiest question: Are you more afraid of Lionel or Lana?"

Not even bothering to dignify that with a response, she committed herself to Lex's reason for stopping by. "What did you have planned?"

"I thought we'd team up again for old time's sake."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"So when you said team up, what you really meant is you'd stand by while I did all of the work." Chloe stated as they entered Lionel's office.

"I got us into the building, didn't I?" Lex smirked in arrogance even though he knew Chloe was right.

"Some hardship considering you own the building. Isn't Lionel going to know you were poking around in his office since you used your code?" Chloe carefully sat down on the edge of Lionel's chair in front of his computer. She knew it was a childish move, but she didn't want to have too much of her body pressed anywhere near where Lionel spent his time. She was also weary of using the computer without gloves, not knowing what the man did for personal entertainment.

Lex noticed Chloe's resistance to use the keyboard and smiled knowing what she was thinking. He wished he could ease her concerns, but the truth was that he didn't know for sure and wasn't eager to confirm anything. "Yes, but he always suspects that I'm spying on him so he wouldn't see it as odd. He'd probably even praise me for it."

Chloe started an initial scan of the computer's files to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. She was looking to see if the computer had less space than matched with the space of the files. Essentially she was trying to find the 'false bottom' in Lionel's computer. "Well then why am I bothering to look around on his computer? He can't be stupid enough to use it for anything important knowing you're around to monitor his dealings."

"No, but I know he's had this computer protected so that any hacking from a remote computer wouldn't find his secret files, and that I'm not smart enough to know how to find the files on his computer or careless enough to risk hiring someone who could out me." Lex was sitting on the desk with his back to the door and his feet facing Chloe. His body was turned to peer at the computer and as a result his head was mere inches from hers as she leaned in to look at the monitor. He thought about asking if he was invading her personal space, but opted not to in case she said yes.

"But he doesn't know that you have me?" She gave him a blinding smile before turning her attention back to the screen.

"No, he doesn't." He spoke softly because every fiber of his body was worried that might not be true. Lex had never been certain just how much Lionel believed in Lex's feelings for Lana. He knew that he and Chloe were careful hiding their relationship but that didn't assure him that Lionel hadn't obtained proof. If he did, then now more than ever, Lex needed to stop Lionel's plans.

It took some time, definitely more than Chloe would have ever had if she attempted to search Lionel's computer on her own, but she had found a hidden file on the hard drive that was able to be entered by the computer's owner but never seen by anyone else unless they had been really looking for it.

Within the file contained scans of drawings that Chloe immediately recognized as Kryptonian language, every message that Lionel had ever received from Jor-El. And from what she could gather, Lionel had kept getting these messages long after he had told Clark that they stopped. She knew he'd been lying.

From what she read, Lionel had been able to transcribe the language. If she had to guess, he probably attained the knowledge from Professor Swann because it didn't appear as if any of the messages were personally for Lionel. Everything was meant for one person only.

"Who's Kal?" Lex asked. He'd been reading over Chloe's shoulder and noticed that the name appeared several times. He had a strong guess, but it never hurt to be sure.

"Clark's birth name." Chloe stated as if on autopilot and continued to read. The contents were in fact a preparation for what Jor-El wanted Clark to accomplish while on Earth. As scary as the notion was, he wanted Clark to control the world much like Zod had wanted. His intentions were not for Clark to be as hardened as a leader as Zod, but he still wanted him to rule over what he considered a weaker race. Chloe was sick with the idea of what her friend could have become.

Lex felt vindicated with the knowledge that he was right about Naman and Segeth. With an overabundance of power, Naman would be an unstoppable force that could cause trouble for people of Earth.

"Clark wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let it happen." Chloe assured Lex. She knew that Clark always seemed to be at odds with his biological father, and she was fairly certain that this could be the reason.

"It seems my father wanted to make sure that it would." He pointed to a passage that was Lionel's musings on how to make sure just such an incident occurred and how to control Clark for his own purposes.

The details involved building up Clark's resistance to green Kryptonite which explained the purpose of the holding device that Kara had destroyed when she rescued Clark. It was built to increase the force of the green meteor rock so that Clark could train in increments for how much green Kryptonite he could tolerate. In addition was another plan to infuse Clark with red Kryptonite so he'd be more willing to ignore his inhibitions. Clark all ready had the power to do whatever he wanted, take away his conscience and his one weakness, and no one would be able to defeat him. As much as Chloe hated Jor-El for his instructions to Clark, she hated him more for entrusting them with Lionel. She considered that even so-called higher intelligent beings made as many bad parenting mistakes as humans.

"But Clark doesn't trust Lionel anymore. His plan is not going to work." Chloe was desperate to hold on to the one fringe of hope that she had left. She knew Lionel wasn't the type to give up, but Clark wouldn't let anyone control him.

"I doubt Lionel is going to let losing Clark's trust stop him. But at least we know his strategy. We'll make sure it never happens. Whether Clark wants it to or not." He stood up from the desk to allow him some room to pace as he started planning. He was determined not to let anyone with Clark's capabilities rule over him.

Chloe knew it wasn't a slip of the tongue when Lex had said 'Clark.' Lex believed that there was a point when if Clark ever wanted, he could take over the planet. And Lex had always been a 'better safe than sorry' man. Yet, she still hoped that Clark would never let that desire over come him. She knew it was strange thought to be worried, considering she loved a man who wanted nothing more than world domination.

However, the difference being that Lex would never be able to control the entire population. He might be able to rule over it, but as for forcing people to do as he pleased, that would never happen. And she could tell that not even Lex would want that, because he didn't want to bend to anyone's will, and having everyone bend to his would be boring. He enjoyed the thrill of a fight. She knew it because he had fallen in love with her and not Lana. He knew the rewards were never as much fun as the chase.

But with Clark, there was a very real chance that his powers would put an end to free will. And with Clark's personality to have everything be as perfect as possible, if for a moment he thought ruling a broken race was less troublesome than fighting for them, then he'd do so. That is if there weren't people like her and Lex around to make sure it didn't happen.

As she was trying to ease her worries by reminding herself that they could stop Lionel and keep a watch on Clark and everything would be fine, she started the shut down procedures of Lionel's computer. That was when she noticed a slight blip, almost unnoticeable if she had not had the incredible luck to be looking at that exact moment.

Lex was thinking of the best way to confront Lionel. He, of course, wanted to make sure that any projects his father had to ensure another capture of Clark were shut down. He wasn't entirely sure of just how he could put his father away for good this time, but he would find a way. He turned to face Chloe and noticed that she was back to concentrating on the computer and typing furiously. "What did you find?"

"Someone's hacked into this file. It appears they've set up some kind of Trojan horse for continuous monitoring. And they've been doing so for months." Chloe's eyes didn't leave the monitor and she used every bit of knowledge at her disposal to find the source.

Lex raced back behind the desk to watch over Chloe's shoulder. "That's not possible. I told you there's no way it can be done by remote link."

"Well someone find out how, and I think I might be able track it." She had to put more effort into it than in any other job she had done. The creator had done an incredible job and almost proved untraceable but Chloe was determined. However all of that didn't compare to her surprise when she pinpointed the location. "It's from the Isis Foundation."

Lex stared at the computer in disbelief. "No! It's not possible. There is no way that Lana knew how to do that. And I sincerely doubt that anyone at the place knows her real purpose for it, so it's not like she can hire someone to hack for her."

"I'd agree but this system is so complicated that it's not possible someone set her up to take a fall. Lionel couldn't have hacked into his own computer and back-tracked it to her. And he wouldn't take a chance that she could find this information. And who besides any of us would even know enough about Clark to do anything with this information?"

Lex relented to Chloe's reasoning. "Looks like you won't be giving up your original plans for tonight after all."

* * * * * * * * * * *

After a visit to the Isis Foundation and more subsequent hacking, they found that not only had Lana taken Lionel's plan, but she had begun building the necessary equipment and gathering meteor rocks. It seemed that in a few weeks, the operation would be fully functional.

Lana had also created a personal diary which entailed her plot to use it for the purpose of making Lex and Lionel suffer. Clark would destroy the two of them and then they could make the world a better place all in Lana's perfect image of how life should be.

Like every instance of the dumb villains who has to describe the genius of their plan before they actually managed to complete said plan, Lana gave away her intentions. She wrote about how she was determined to get what she wanted out of life, but she didn't know how. Not until she walked into that Chinese bookstore and found a book on the best hacking methods. She found it rather boring and didn't put a lot of effort into reading it, but she figured she must have been gifted because in almost no time she had hacked into Lionel's personal files and stealing money out of corporate accounts across the world in order to fund everything. She had to thank that mysterious man who gave her the book, even if it was weird when he touched her and she received a strange jolt. She went on to describe the man as having dark brown hair, strong cheekbones, and sunken eyes. And that he resembled that guy from the vampire show that Chloe loved and said was cute. Lex was not amused by that comment but his only defense was that the actor used a fake British accent. Lana continued to write that she had been interested in sleeping with the man but he seemed adamant to get away once she had the book.

Chloe was certain that Brainiac was the man that Lana met and he had given her the means to retrieve her stolen plan. He must have wanted to make sure that Lionel's plot happened, but in a way that could easily gain him control.

Lex concluded that it was intelligent on his part. He used the one person who would not only put her own wishes before all others, but was also the one person who Clark would follow blindly. He wouldn't realize what happened until it was too late and then he wouldn't care. He also wondered just how far plot to use Lana went back. He had always wondered why that alien who possessed his body had chosen to try to procreate with Lana. He had practically shouted to the entity not to use his body with her.

Chloe and Lex made sure to destroy everything that had to do with Lana's research. They disconnected the trace to Lionel's computer, and uploaded viruses on all of Lana's computers to make them impossible to use. However, they were smart enough to take pictures of everything and make a copy of Lana's files so Clark could have proof. Lex didn't believe even that would get Clark to stay away from Lana, so he wanted to make sure that any of her devices were ruined before she had a chance. She might come out of all of this with Clark still on her side, but she wouldn't be able to fulfill her scheme.

Lex and Chloe discussed how to handle the situation, and agreed that Lex would confront Lionel while Chloe spoke to Clark about Lana.

As she settled down to sleep in Lex's arms, she thought about the question that Lex had asked earlier in the evening. On her own, Lana wasn't a threat. But the power she had over Clark, and the decisions he made based on her life could do harm. She just hoped that this time Clark would make the right choice.

TBC


	16. The Scale: Descent Rewrite

Lex had left early in the morning waking Chloe to tell her that he had to prepare for the meeting with his father. He wouldn't say all that he had planned, but he did promise that he would see her later that night.

She could tell that he was making a memory of her image. Before she opened her eyes, she sensed that he was staring at her. Probably been watching her the whole night. If it was any other day, she would have slapped him on the chest and told him to stop creeping her out. However, today was different. He needed it as much as she needed to feign sleep for a few more precious moments just to have the excuse to hold on to him without question. To ignore what this day would bring.

Chloe had spent her time simultaneously getting ready to meet Clark and going over in her head what she would say when she saw him. She went through the different scenarios of whether she should approach the subject carefully or to come straight out with Lana's endeavors. As she picked out her clothes, did her make up and brushed her hair; she chose her words carefully and imagined Clark's response.

By the time she was driving to Smallville, she had decided exactly what she was going to say. She thought of every possible way in which Clark might take the news and how Lana might try to defend herself. She wasn't going to do anything unless Lana was there. She didn't want to give the girl time to talk her way out of everything. Best to present the facts and watch her squirm.

Chloe was determined not to leave the farm until Clark knew all the essentials.

When she arrived, Clark smiled warmly to her. Lana was sitting at the kitchen island and gave her a tight smile, obviously not thrilled with Chloe's visit after their last encounter. Since Clark seemed to have no problem with her being there, it was apparent Lana hadn't mentioned about it to him.

"Would you care for some breakfast?" Clark asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

"No thanks." Chloe was too nervous to eat and she wanted to get everything out in the open. "Clark, I have something important to say."

"Did you find any information on what Lionel has planned?" he asked as he sat next to Lana.

"Yes, but I also know someone else has plans for you too." Chloe watched as Lana seemed to retreat into herself. She didn't offer any words, probably wanting to see if Chloe really knew as much as she did.

"I knew it. Lionel is still working with Lex. I can't believe I ever trusted him. Either of them." He seemed so sure of himself.

"I didn't find anything to connect Lex to any of this." She knew from Lex's reactions last night that he was just as surprised by everything as she was. However, she couldn't mention that without first telling Clark that she had been working with Lex and he wasn't ready to hear it just yet.

Not entirely believing it, but figuring that Chloe just hadn't found a tie yet, he decided to let her finish. "Well who is working with Lionel?"

"No one." At that comment, Lana actually looked relieved that she may not have been found out. If Clark had looked over at her, she probably would have passed the expression off as being glad that Lionel wasn't in cahoots with anyone.

Clark started to get annoyed that Chloe seemed to be giving him the run around. "You just said someone else is out to get me."

"No, I said that someone else had plans for you." She didn't believe that Lana wanted to hurt Clark. She just wasn't interested on Clark's opinions about whether or not he wanted to do her work. "And I never said that she was working with Lionel."

At 'she' Lana had actually fidgeted, and her eyes had done that weird shifty move. Yet Clark was still oblivious, choosing instead to focus on what Chloe was going to tell him.

He felt like Chloe was trying to prepare him for something that would be hard to take, but he couldn't be sure as to what it was. "Then what is going on?"

"Lionel was making plans to control you through red and green Kryptonite; thankfully he wasn't able to perfect the process. I'm making sure that he will never be able." Actually Lex was doing just that and she wasn't sure how. "Plus now that you know what he's been doing, he won't be able to trick you any further."

Clark was seething over the information. "To think I let that man into my life. I can't believe I let my guard down around him for even a moment. No more. He's not getting anywhere near me again."

Lana decided she couldn't hold back any longer. "Clark, maybe it's not entirely what we think. Maybe this plan could have been used for good. Maybe he was just making sure that you went out and helped people. You know, without all those reservations you usually have. Maybe he just wanted you to put all your worries aside and go out and do what needed to be done." Lana risked a stare at Chloe that clearly stated 'go along with my plan.' She was a complete imbecile if she thought it would happen.

Clark stared at Lana as if she had lost her mind, which she might as well have. "How can you say that? After everything he's done?"

"I…I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt." Lana straightened her shoulders and did her best to keep from shaking.

Chloe scoffed at that remark. However, Clark's anger softened and he smiled believing he had the best girlfriend, despite evidence to the contrary that Lana had never offered him such mercy over the years. Chloe hoped that anger would return with her next piece of information.

"I also found a trace on his computer that led back to the Isis Foundation where I found evidence that Lana has been planning to copy Lionel's technique. She had a journal detailing her intentions to use you to hurt both Lionel and Lex." Chloe placed the print outs in front of Clark. "She has also started on the project, using funds from her foundation to do so. I'm certain the foundation was just a front for what she had been planning since returning from China. Perhaps before."

Lana knew she was on the edge and while it might be damaging to lay blame on Chloe, she had to try. "Don't believe her. We had a fight last night and she's just trying to get back at me."

At first Clark had trouble believing it, but after reading Lana's words and looking over the descriptive schematics, he knew that this wasn't some cruel joke. Deep within himself, he knew that no matter what reservations Chloe had about his relationship with Lana, she would never orchestrate something this detailed just to cause problems between them. In fact, she had always tried to help his relationship with Lana, even when he knew it wasn't in her best interest. He was incredibly angry that Lana would betray him like this, but he still hoped that there was some misunderstanding. Some reason why she had to do this that wasn't just for her own advantage.

Realizing it hadn't worked, Lana changed her tactic slightly. "Clark, you can't believe I would actually do this. Someone's framing me."

"That's odd. With Lionel, he must have good intentions, but with you it's a complete frame job. Which isn't possible, by the way, I looked through the computer's logs. They were all written at different times of the day and from your computer. No way to upload it from another computer without a trace and no way to enter your office at all of those different times without someone noticing at least once. Plus, I've seen your writing before, the grammatical structure is the same. Anyone who would have to purposely write in that many errors would have been driven crazy by now." While Chloe was upset that Clark had to be hurt, she was getting pleasure from watching Lana talk in circles.

Frustrated that nothing seemed to be working, Lana realized she needed to confess and do her best at damage control. The 'I've been hurt' method with a bit of 'It was all for the good of mankind' might do the trick. "You know how much I've suffered because of the Luthors, how much we all have. I just wanted to make sure they would never hurt anyone again and I knew you would never take that step so I…"

"You decided to take the step for me." After years of putting what he wanted aside to try and make Lana's life better, she couldn't bother to repay him the same kindness. The first chance she had to do as she pleased, she took it. He could feel anger, confusion, and the feeling of getting too close to green Kryptonite bubble within his body. With no sign of compassion in his voice, he asked "Why didn't you just come to me and ask? Why didn't you just let me take care of everything?"

"I didn't want to be that helpless girl who always runs to you for help." That wasn't true. She actually loved getting Clark to help her out of jams. Doing it herself was too much work, but she knew if she asked, he wouldn't do anything to help. And she would lose any chance of using him if she did.

"Oh but you didn't have any problem still using my powers to get the job done. Do you realize the kind of damage I could have done without any control?" Clark was done with composure. He no longer wanted to handle Lana with kid gloves. She wasn't that scared girl who always needed his help. He didn't know when exactly she had lost that innocence, if she ever had it.

Chloe chose to step in before anything got out of hand. She knew that Lana deserved Clark's ire but there was only so much that could happen before Clark did something that he would regret. After all, keeping Clark in check was the whole reason for her visit. "You don't have to worry about that Clark, I destroyed everything. Isis and everything in it is no longer operational."

Lana's attempt at playing the wounded party ended with that piece of information. "You what?! You had no right to ruin all of my work. Now what am I going to do? I have to finish..." At that moment Lana finally remembered where she was and in front of whom she was speaking.

"You won't finish anything. We're done." Clark stormed out of the house pulling the door so hard that it broke off the hinges. Chloe decided to follow Clark. She knew he would want space, but he also needed someone to talk him down before he set fire to the entire farm. She left Lana to realize her defeat on her own time and probably think of ways she could trick Kara into helping her pack.

Clark was thankfully only halfway to the barn when Chloe walked out the door. "Clark, stop!" He continued so Chloe yelled "If you super-speed away from me, I'll hide so many meteor rocks on this property that you'll never find them all."

Clark stopped but he didn't turn around. "That's a low blow especially considering everything I just learned."

Chloe walked over and faced him. "Yes, but it got you to stop. Besides you knew I wouldn't do it. You only stopped because you were more worried about what I would do." She knew she wouldn't get a laugh or smile but any lift in the atmosphere would be worth it.

He wasn't in the mood for any lightheartedness. "What do you want Chloe? Because I know you aren't expecting me to listen to anything else Lana has to say. If you wanted a happy ending for us, you wouldn't have said anything."

She knew he was hurting and needed an outlet for his rage but she'd be damned if she let it be released onto her. "No, I wanted you to know and yes a part of me, a big part, even wanted you to break up with Lana. But not for my own sake, so don't think coming here had anything to do with your relationship." Clark needed to recognize the heart of the problem before he made the same mistake again. "I knew you needed to know everything so you had the full perspective when making choices. Clark, back there did you think for a second about what was best for Lana?"

"No, of course not. Not after what she did." Clark didn't know why she bothered to ask. Of course he wouldn't put someone who could be so callous first.

"But what if she hadn't done anything wrong? Before today, if it came down to the world being ruined or keeping Lana in your life, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have said 'Screw everyone else.'?" She searched his eyes for the honesty in his answer. Unfortunately for him, there was no correct answer.

Clark thought and pushed aside his current hate of Lana to admit the truth. "No, I probably would have chosen her. Does that make me a bad person?" He tried for a defiant attitude but deep down she could tell he sincerely wanted to know.

Chloe let out a small laugh and smiled at him. "It doesn't make you bad. It makes you…normal. But I'm not sure if you can have that luxury, especially not with someone like Lana. Find someone who can handle herself and we'll revisit this conversation."

"That's what I've always been afraid of." Clark stared off into the distance and Chloe knew that there was a very real chance that he would close off himself from the world entirely.

"I'm not saying that you have to give up on love. Just that you need a more worldly perspective then what Smallville can offer before you try again. So if you ever do have to choose between the world and a loved one, you can be certain that person will want you to save the world." She held her breath hoping that everything would sink in.

Thankfully, Clark nodded his head and was back to a calmer stance. "I think I just need some time to think about what to do next. I want to be away so Lana has time to move out of the house." He thought for a few more moments looking for a solution. "Oliver's in Peru, so I'll go see if he needs help and Kara can come get me when…when it's done. You know how to reach Oliver if you need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Kara and I will be fine. Take your time." She gave him a long hug before he sped off in a southern direction.

Looking to where he disappeared, she wondered if she'd ever be able to embrace him again. She had no idea that she wouldn't but for an entirely different reason.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Lex had made sure that any evidence of his and Chloe's visit from the night before would never be known, just as no one would ever know that he was in his father's office tonight.

He hadn't slept much last night, just held Chloe in his arms as he thought about what had to be done. Once he made his decision, he didn't want to let her go, fearing that the choice he made would make him lose her forever. He needed that time with her last night. If it was truly the last time she would ever willingly be in his presence, then he wanted to be sure neither of them would take it for granted. He wasn't fooled by her 'extra sleep' anymore than he knew she was when he claimed to have gotten a good night's rest.

He knew his father's schedule for the day. Knew that he would be returning to his office after a business meeting. When Lionel Luthor delivered the blow to the competition, he always loved to be available when word of their frantic attempts at salvaging had failed. His "new attitude" could never cover that bit of his personality.

But Lex didn't have an exact time for Lionel's arrival. Just a surety that Lionel would be back at least an hour before the nightshift maintenance crew was scheduled to start work. He didn't have anyone watching his father because he knew better than to leave ties. So he waited in a dark corner of the office. He'd spent the entire day thinking of what he would say to Lionel, but at this moment, none of that mattered. His was calm and ready for the moment to pounce. Anything else would happen on its own.

Finally, Lionel entered and went straight to his computer. Lex waited until he sat down to make his presence known. Before that moment, he thought this meeting would be dominated with the knowledge about Clark. But he wasn't going to let that detail lead this discussion. He wanted answers that had plagued him from childhood.

"Was I worth the sacrifice?"

Lionel startled from his position at his desk. He peered into the darkness and barely saw a figure in the dark. "Lex? What nonsense are you worried about now?"

As he spoke Lex moved into the light. "I know about your plan for Clark. And I know that if it had worked, then my demise would have definitely been worth all that power. But now that it's impossible, was the chance still worth it?" Lex didn't let his gaze falter as he stared Lionel down.

For his part, Lionel chose not to take the road of denial. But he wasn't willing to answer his question yet. He would not relinquish his power. He stood to face his son. "I knew I should have taken proper cautionary measures when you and Ms. Sullivan started seeing each other. I took it for granted that she was just using you to protect Clark. I'm still not sure that isn't the case."

Lex had been prepared for his father's tactics. He expected that if Lionel knew about their relationship, he wouldn't play his hand until necessary. And he wasn't the fool who easily would fall for Lionel's stalling techniques. "You don't have the power to confuse me anymore, so if you could just answer the question, then we can finally complete this Greek tragedy."

Lionel was just as tired with keeping up the pretense of everything had done was in Lex's best interest as his son was tired of hearing it. "Yes. Even after everything, even if I can never control Clark, it would still be worth it. It was worth risking my heir because I wanted that power. Having that opportunity, and not giving anything to take it, means that I wouldn't have been worthy of it. Clark Kent didn't do anything to obtain his powers. They were a gift. A gift he doesn't deserve. I fought for them. Just as I fought to build this empire."

Lex couldn't say he was surprised by Lionel's admission. He had in fact been anticipating it. He still wanted to hear it. He thought hearing the words might make his actions easier. But he couldn't deny that it hurt. And he was sick of steeling his emotions for his father's sake. It didn't make him more of a man. It probably only made Lionel feel more comfortable. And he didn't own this man anything. "I once told someone that all I wanted was for you to love me… Now, I know I never had a chance. That was lost long before I was even born. At least, I now know it's not my fault. You are just a bastard through and through." He did feel an extreme sense of self worth to place the blame where it rightly belonged all those years. "Just one thing I don't know. Why did you need me at all? Nothing in your files explained that."

Lionel was feeling a sense of loss that he didn't like. He needed a way to get Lex back on his side. Let him think that he'd won for now so he could take it all away later. For once, he gave his son the entire truth. "I was the only one who had been able to decipher the knowledge all those years ago. I knew about the caves long before Clark ever found them. I knew about the man who was needed to control Naman. I learned what needed to be done to create Sageth. I thought…"

Realization came quickly to Lex. "You could play both sides if you had control of both of us." He wanted to kick himself for letting his father still get the better of him. "You weren't surprised by the fact that Chloe and I broke in here. You erased the part about me so you could still go on with your plan." Lex wanted to laugh at the audacity of his father, but he knew Lionel never let anything stop his plans. "Figured that if I didn't know everything, then I would come to you. And as long as Chloe didn't know about my involvement then she couldn't warn off Clark." He absolutely despised the fact that his father could still impress him. Whether he knew about Lana's bug was irrelevant because he would be able to manipulate her anyway. Wasn't exactly a brain buster.

Lionel clasped his hands on Lex's shoulders. If truth didn't work, then fear would. "Think about this son. By controlling Clark, I can have him wreck havoc across the world. All in our favor. I can make sure he stays away from Chloe. Ensure that she'll never leave you for him. After all, he is the only complication you have to worry about."

Lex pushed his shoulders back so Lionel was forced to drop his hands. He moved further away from the desk and toward Lionel's liquor cabinet. He didn't want a drink but he needed Lionel to be far away from his phone in order for his plan to work. He knew the older man would follow if he thought there was any chance to make Lex side with him. "You think that's what I want? To have her love me by default?"

As expected Lionel did walk over to him. "We're Luthors, son. It doesn't matter how we get what we want as long as we have it." Lionel ended in a satisfied smile.

Lex knew that in other matter, he would use every advantage, but not with Chloe. "No matter how much I manipulate the circumstances. It's still got to be her choice. I won't take that from her." Once he knew Lionel was behind him, he turned around and sprayed the device in the man's face.

Lionel backed away from the mist but was too late and had been infected. He soon felt the effects of his chest tightening. His breathing labored as his left arm started to feel num. As he began to realize what was happening to himself, he became surprised that Lex had managed to go through with it. He hadn't lied about his thoughts in thinking Lex was weak. Still he wanted to know what pushed him over the edge. What was the reason for his demise? To take his place? To better the world? Jealousy over Clark? To protect Chloe? As payback for what he'd done to him? Watching as Lex showed no reaction beyond a hateful stare, he hunched over and barely managed to breathe out the question "Why?"

Lex wasn't smiling as he watched his father fall to the floor. But his eyes managed to have a light within them as he continued his cold stare. His father's final wish would not be granted. "Demand me nothing. What you know, you know. From this time forth I never will speak word."

Lionel made a desperate attempt to crawl to his desk but by that time the poison had finished its job. Lex was methodical as he donned a glove to check for a pulse. Satisfied he left the office.

He was across town when he heard the sirens. Sadly the cleaning crew was too late when they discovered the eldest Luthor's body.

* * * * * * * * * * *  
After making sure Kara was up to date on everything, and ignoring Lana's bitching as she packed her things, Chloe left the farm. She knew it was pointless to call Lex and question what he was doing. If he wanted to tell her, he would, and she wasn't going to force him into a position where she knew he would have to lie. To keep herself busy she started working on her next article. But even after forcing herself to focus on that for a few hours, it wasn't enough to distract her. She couldn't sum up the concentration to watch one of her favorite shows, and didn't want to bother to watch a lame show just for background noise. Often the show would end up bothering to the point of throwing a shoe at the set. She preferred to keep her energy reserved for when Lex arrived. She had a feeling that she needed to be geared up for a fight after he made his actions known.

Instead, she chose to listen to her police scanner in order to relax. She knew that people would question such an action. But it was good for picking up the newest story, and if she wasn't in the mood for that, then it was somehow comforting knowing that at any given point, something was happening. It was how she rationalized that the world hadn't stop spinning and crashed into the sun. Perfect worlds only worked in theory, absence of perfection made one more thankful for what they had.

When she had heard the police dispatcher mention LuthorCorp, she raced from her bedroom, barely acknowledging whether she had shoes on and completely ignoring her coat. As she flung open her door, she saw Lex standing frozen in mid knock. She was so grateful to see him alive that she forgot everything else and crushed her body to his. She refused to relinquish her hold on him, so Lex had to move them very awkwardly through the doorway and to her couch.

He finally got her to pull away enough so they could both sit down. "Baby, everything is okay. I'm okay."

Chloe wiped away the start of her tears. "I heard…what happened?"

Lex knew that there was no way he could lie about his involvement in Lionel's death and stay with Chloe. If he never confirmed it, she would always wonder, always know the truth. Even if she never questioned, even if she chose to stay with him and uphold the lie, their relationship wouldn't be the same. She could willingly ignore anything else that he did for the rest of their lives, but this would always hang over them. This was personal to both of them and he had to be open about it. He would rather have one last passionate moment of her contempt than a lifetime of passive ignorance. Even still, he wasn't ready to say the actual words just yet. "I'll be receiving a call soon asking me to identify my father's body."

Chloe let the statement sink in, not needing to ask how he knew the action would take place. Several different bits of information were passing through her mind along with different emotions. Lionel Luthor was dead and Lex pretty much admitted to committing the act. She was certain he was alone in doing so. If he didn't ask her to help, then he wouldn't have entrusted anyone with the task. Somewhere from inside her the thought appeared that if Lex had asked her, she probably would have told him to pass her a shovel. She couldn't feel sadness for the man's death, not after all she knew from years ago and all she had recently learned. But she did feel sorrow for how Lex must be dealing with everything. He was probably confused due to mixed emotions of relief, pain, and guilt. And if nothing else, then he was probably worried that he would lose her once he owned up to it. She nearly lost Lex's love due to Lionel's life; she wasn't going to let his death finish the job. She took a breath to make sure her voice was calm. She pulled his face to hers so that he could trust what she said to him. "I love you. Now tell me what you are thinking."

Hearing her confirmation that she still loved him went a long way to calm his nerves. No matter how much he told himself that Chloe was sympathetic and forgiving, there was still that nagging feeling that the worse could happen. He had all the normal reactions that a person in his position would have, but the most prominent thought was worry. And not entirely for himself. "I don't want the cycle to continue. I don't want…" He wasn't entirely sure if he could press his luck, so opted to not. "…my children to ever have a reason to hate me. I don't want them to be a continuation of my legacy. I want them to know that they make their own legacy and I'll respect whatever it may be."

Chloe smiled at his earnest hope. "Then I'll make sure to hold you to that for…our children. They won't have a reason to hate you…beyond normal teenage rebellion." She was glad to observe Lex crack a soft smile.

He leaned back and let out the breath he had been holding. Chloe snuggled close to him, laying her head under his and closing her arms around his chest. She listened to the rest of his feelings as they waited for his phone to ring.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Clark had heard the news of Lionel's death while working with Lionel. He chose to not return until the funeral which was that day. He allowed himself to acknowledge that he was relieved with Lionel's passing. All favor for the man ended the day he discovered the man had kidnapped him. Chloe's information only sealed the deal. He would use the funeral as a chance to ensure himself of the man's death. He also learned that Lex had decided on a closed funeral but he wouldn't let that stop him from attending, but that small detail wouldn't stop him.

Afterwards, he planned to speak to Chloe about Oliver's offer for her to work for him full time. As Clark had been working with the team, he felt more pride in what he had accomplished in only a couple days then what he had been doing for years in Smallville. And as long as he was there with her, he knew Chloe would be safe helping the group.

As Clark walked up the hill to the gravesite, he noticed three people standing at the burial hole. Lex, he noticed immediately and next to him was a younger man that Clark recognized as Lucas. While Lucas tried to appear somber it was obvious from even Clark's advantage point that he wished he were anywhere else. Lex's face was oddly blank as he stared into the grave. The last person Clark saw was a blonde woman and if his brain hadn't subconsciously rejected the idea, he might have recognized her sooner.

As it was, the only thought that entered his mind was that due to her proximity to Lex, she must have been his latest fling. And his mind warred between what was more audacious of Lex, to bring a date or to not have a religious figure administer some sort of final words.

Until Clark was only a few feet away did he finally see that it was Chloe who held Lex's hand. He stood dumbfounded as to what could possibly be happening. The idea that Chloe also wanted to be sure Lionel was dead, he could believe. But that she went as far to comfort Lex was stretching his imagination. Even if she wanted to be kind, she had to know how much of a betrayal this was to him.

Lex felt Clark's presence and squeezed Chloe's hand as a covert warning. He lifted his eyes to watch Clark. Chloe followed a few moments after. She thought she could prepare herself for this moment. She had thought about speaking to Clark before the funeral, but Lex had been her priority. And she wasn't going to regret that decision. Still, it hurt to watch the confusion followed by anger in Clark's eyes pointed to her.

Lucas had sensed the tension and decided to wait for Lex and Lex's fiancé back at the car. Anyway, he had finished his inner monologue to Lionel that was filled partly with regret for not having more time, and partly with cursing the man for all the hardships he had placed on him.

Without saying a word, Lex let everything that needed to be known pass between him and Clark. Lionel may have started the process of Lex opposing Clark, but Lex was the one to say whether or not to continue. And he firmly believed that Clark needed someone to keep him in line. If Lex got to do as he pleased and frustrate Clark, well, then that was just a much wanted bonus.

Lex started to move in front of Chloe and walk around her to exit. He even lessened his grip on her hand to allow her the chance to stay and speak with Clark, but she held fast and turned to leave with him. She didn't look back. Nothing she could say to Clark would make him understand, and the same applied to whatever he would say to her. A discussion would only make each of them more livid with the other. Better to leave on some sort of unspoken finality.

As she walked away with Lex, she had the feeling that her choice had some effect on the equilibrium of the world's fate. The sides didn't matter. But she couldn't be sure whether she had helped create balance or completely tipped the scales.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex's final words to Lionel are from William Shakespeare's "Othello".


End file.
